Into The Ocean
by little-nessieC
Summary: First came love, then came marriage, then came a.....baby? Rater M for suggestive themes. Now complete!
1. Full Summary

**Full Sumary:**

Edward and Bella met, and fell in love when they were seniors in High School. But it wasn't all fun and games. Bella was a quite, shy girl with her head in the books. Edward was a player, who didn't care much about girls and their..._feelings_. When Bella was 17, she moved to Forks, Washington to live with her dad, Charlie and her brother, Emmett. At first, Edward only wanted Bella to prove a point. That he could get any girl he wanted. Bella knew all about Edward and his _ways_, and promised herself she would never give into him.

After months of Edward trying desperately to win Bella's affection, he fell in love with her. Everyone could see a difference in him. Emmett and Jasper could tell his had changed when he didn't even bother talking, or even so much as looking at other girls. Rosalie could tell he had changed when she caught him holding the door open for her one day. And Alice. Alice, being Edward's twin sister, could tell Edward had changed the most.

Seeing Edward pine away thinking about Bella. Seeing Edward down right beg from Bella cell number. Seeing Edward literally jump up and down when she announced that she was having a sleepover, and Bella was to attend. But the thing that made Alice realize Edward had, without a doubt change, was when Bella got drugged at a party.

Bella was given a roofie, and she quickly became out of it. Edward and Alice saved her before she went and did something stupid with someone stupid, but when they got her home, and in bed...Bella begged Edward to kiss her. But he didn't. And Alice knew why.

Edward didn't want Bella to do anything she would regret later. And, to top it off, he wanted their first kiss, should they ever had one, to be romantic and...he wanted her concious.

After that, things just kind-of took off.

After high school, Edward and Bella went to the same college in Seattle where they both graduated 4 years later. Bella with a degree in literature and Edward with a degree in law.

So my story takes place, just one year after they have graduated college.

Edward is 24 and Bella is 23 (almost 24.) They are married and live together in a nice apartment in the city. Edward works at a law firm and makes damn good money. Bella works as an editor (and makes good money but not nearly as much as Edward.) Bella works mostly from home while Edward has his 9 - 5 schedule.

Emmett is 25 and Rosalie is 24. They have been together for 3 years and are married. Emmett owns a car dealership and Rosalie is a nurse.

Jasper is 25 and Alice is 24. They have dated for 5 years (since high school) and are in the mist of planning their wedding.


	2. Preface

"Wow." I let out a low laugh, then turned to face Edward in bed. "I think..." I said, trying to catch my breath, "that maybe God put you on Earth...just so....you could make love to me." I finally got out and laughed again.

"Yeah," Edward chuckled, "It is out of this world." Edward turned on his side so that our faces were right next to each other. "Only for you...." Edward's smiled seemed to light our entire bedroom.

"Um...humm..." I signed then rested my head back on my fluffy pillow. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. This was my favorite part. Just relaxing, in my bed, with my husband. "Thank you, by the way." I felt for his hand and once I found it, I brought it to my face to kiss his palm.

"For making love with you?" Edward asked, his voice a little high. "There's really no need for thanks, love." I opened my eyes and I felt Edward's weight adjust on our bed.

My eyes met his, and his smile was still beaming. "The pleasure, was all mine." He kissed me then, and the kiss was so passionate and tender and...and...real.

Just then, Edward's free hand slipped under my totally blissed out body, and lifted me closer to him. With his body pressed harder on mine, and his tounge slipping in and out of my mouth, I felt the pure joy of delight.

"I think," Edward said as he pulled me on top of him. "I shall be needing some more of that." He then kissed me again only this time, he used his right hand to lock my head in place or a long, long, deep, passionate, kiss.

And with that, round two was started.

Little did I know, that something was currently being created. Little did I know, that soon, mine and Edward's love for one another would take the form of a actual being. Little did I know, that on that particular night, I would conceive.


	3. Scrambled Eggs with a side of Lingerie

It was Friday morning, around 7:00 am, I was currently contemplating between heavy loaded pancakes with syrup, which would, without a doubt, give me a sugar high. Or a more healthier, scrambled eggs.

"Good morning." Edward came into the kitchen and kissed my cheek.

"Coffee is almost ready." I told him, though, I'm sure he could smell the aroma by now.

"What's on the menu?" He asked, as he pulled out two mugs from our cupboard.

"I'm not sure." I gazed back down at the ingredients on our counter top.

"Well, it looks like..." Edward took note for our covered counter top. "pancakes it is."

"No," I hesitated, which was odd. Since when do I second guess pancakes? "I think..." I titled my head to the side, a little confused at myself, "I think eggs would be better."

Edward didn't say anything. He, of all people, knew my love for pancakes, and guessing by the look on his face, he was just as confused as I was.

"No," I assured him. "I'm fine." I smiled. Just then, the coffee pot started rumbling, a sure sign our coffee was done. "No sugar in mine." I told Edward, as he retrieved a spoon for the kitchen drawer.

There it was agian. Since when didn't I take sugar in my coffee.

"Are you sure you're alright Bella?" Edward asked, as he handed me my coffee mug, full of warm, mouthwatering caffeine filled goodness. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I don't know Edward." I told him, as honest as I could. "I don't feel...right." I hesitated, searching for the right word to describe just how I felt.

"Do I need to call Carlisle?" He placed his coffee down and took me in his arms.

"No," I assured him. "I don't feel bad just....not right." I admitted.

"Well," He graced the back of his hand against my forehead. "You don't have a fever, and you look ok."

"I look 'ok'?" I teased. "I thought I was the most beautiful thing..."

He cut me short, "You know what I meant." He smiled down at me.

After a moment of silence, and then a another moment of my stomach rumbling, I spoke, "Really Edward, I don't think I'm sick. Maybe my body is craving protein or something." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Craving protein?" Edward asked between gulps of his coffee.

"Yeah, I mean, that's why I want eggs and not pancakes. Maybe it's my body's way of telling me I need to build some muscle."

"You could always go to the gym with me." He smirked. I hated when he did that, and he knew it. I was strong. Ok, so I wasn't as strong as him, or even as strong as most of the female population, but still, if need be, I could make do.

"You know what?" I asked, as I started to beat the eggs for our breakfast. "I think I will."

"You will what?" He asked, opening the newspaper.

"I think I'll join you in the gym." I said, matter-of-factly.

He let out a high laugh.

"I'm serious Edward." I glared at him. "I can do that bench press thingy and then I'll lift some weights. And in no time, I'll be winning arm wrestling matches with Emmett."

Edward laughed again.

"You just watch." I nodded my head, my attention starting to refocus on our eggs. "You'll see. Oh and by the way," I said, as I placed a plate full of scrambled eggs in front of him, "Happy Birthday."

_4 hrs. later..._

The clock said 11:00am, but my body said otherwise. Why was I so tired? I had my normal cup of coffee with Edward this morning. I shouldn't feel this fatigued. I thought back to last night, and without me knowing it, a smile crept onto my face.

Yes, last night was a workout in itself, but after...I had fallen into a deep sleep. I was rested and fully recharged when I woke up this morning. In fact, up until half an hour ago, I felt fine.

I was currently sitting in mine and Edward's study, googling some facts for my next piece. That was my job. I had 2 assignments a month. Every other Friday I had to go to the office, which was in downtown Seattle, and turn them in. I loved my job. I basically was handed a topic to write about from my boss, or on rare occasions, he would let me write about whatever I pleased.

Most of my day I was doing research. Surfing the internet, finding contact numbers and holding phone interviews with witnesses. Sometimes I would be given an assignment that could be done out on the 'field'. Which meant I could travel all over Seattle, gathering information and sort.

But most of the time my boss would send me play-writes, and it was my job to point out flaws. Jasper was so jealous of this. Last year, I got to read the manuscript for 'The Dark Night' before anyone else had even thought of the movie. Jasper wanted to know every detail of the script. And, by law, I couldn't tell him....but I did. I knew it was our little secret. And from then on, he was my slave.

My job paid well, there was no doubt that God was looking over me that day of the interview. I was really lucky. Here I was, 23 years old and, if I had to, I could provide for myself. Not that Edward would ever have that.

I knew I didn't live in a fairytale land. I knew things happened. I knew couples didn't always stay couples. But the mere thought of Edward and I separated gave me goosebumps, I quickly banished the sad thought away.

A pop-up came on my screen, and without thinking, my mouse headed to the 'X' to get rid of it. And that's when I saw the adveritsment. It was lingerie. Pretty, dirty, kinky...lingerie. Now, I'm no prude, but I'm also not a whore. I've only ever been with Edward, and let me assure you, our sex life was fantastic.

As I guided my mouse closer to the 'X', a memory came to my mind. It was about a year ago, and I was getting ready for bed, undressing in our bedroom. I hadn't noticed Edward watching me, until his hands found my hips and he said, "I like this." He motions towards my black lace underwear. It just so happened that on the particular day, I had the matching lace black bra on. "It looks, very nice on you." Edward told me, in his perfect velvet voice.

I shook my head, not letting myself get lost in the memory.

So, instead of clicking the 'X' on my screen, I went to our living room, found my car keys, and headed to the mall. Alice had told me about some new lingerie store, I planned on visiting them today. After all, this could be a gift for Edward.

* * *

Special thanks to the following readers...

Favorite Story:

edwardsgirlsince1901, lauraelizabeth324, CSWells, tr19, twilightfan12345

Story Alerts:

edwardsgirlsince1901, Bella Marie Whitlock, Smiles93, cmm1605, singingalone, tr19, kiaras-magical-melody,justadreamer26


	4. My Personal Love of WebMd

'Damn' I thought, as I took a long in the mirror. 'I'm pretty damn hot'. I turned to the side to check out my rear...'Yeah, that looks nice too'. Was it weird that I thought that I looked pretty damn good all dolled up in lingerie? Or was ok, seeing as some people might think it's just confidence? Whatever. All I knew was that Edward was in for the surprise of his life. Come to think about it, if all went well tonight, I might visit that lingerie store more often.

I turned back around to take one last look at myself in the mirror. Make-up? Check. I normally just wore a little mascara and chap-stick but tonight I thought I'd put forth a bit more effort. Black eyeliner, not too much. Just enough that said, 'I'm a sex goddess and you want me.' And a little red lipstick. It was so classic. Alice told me that depending on the outfit, wearing red lipstick meant one of two things. One, you were a timeless beauty and you meant business. Good for interviews and business meetings. And two, you were about to get "down' in another type of business. Well, lets just say, tonight I had some "business" I needed to handle with my husband.

Speaking of Edward, he should be coming home soon. I quickly did one last flip of my hair, making sure the body would last. I had let it air dry after my shower, so my curls were extra bouncy, just like Edward's liked it.

Just then, I lost my balance. I took hold of the bathroom sink to steady myself. Well, so much for flipping my hair. What good did it do if I ended up dizzy on the floor?

I took a deep breath and straightened my posture. Still no good. I was still off balance and my stomach was feeling upset. Before I could gather my thoughts, my lunch was violently expelled from my stomach, into the toilet.

Yuck!

After my stomach was empty, I flushed the toilet, sprayed some air freshener and brushed my teeth. I couldn't help but notice my lipstick was still in place after my ordeal. I'd have to tell Rose and Alice and this brand. Defiantly worth buying. Oh, right, back to my puking.

I walked back into our kitchen and got me a water bottle from the fridge. I drank half of it before I sat down on our living room sofa. I took in a few more deep breath while my mind went into over drive over the past two days. Had there been anything out of the ordinary I had eaten? Had something not been entirely cooked? Had the milk gone sour? Was something expired and I ate it without knowing?

I thought about calling Edward to see if he was ok. I mean, maybe I had food posioning and since Edward and I ate most of our meals together, maybe he was suffering too.

I didn't call Edward, I didn't want to bother him. He was after all, a busy man. And if I did call him, he'd just worry. Always worrying.

I layed out on the sofa and tried to relax. I couldn't let this stomach bug upset Edward's birthday. I had the whole evening planned out and me being sick wasn't going to ruin it.

As I closed my eyes, a flash of Alice's face came into view. Alice didn't look like herself, in her normal cheery bubbly way. Her face was full of concern and it reeked of stress. It was a memory of her last year when she thought she was pregnant.

OH NO!

Why had I overlooked the warning signs?

I jumped up from the sofa and ran into mine and Edward's study quickly typing in "pregnancy symptoms" into google. Trusty old google.

I ended up on 'WebMd' and read from their list.

Fatigue (Mental check yes)

Nausea (Mental check yes)

Soar breast (I poked my right breast and it hurt a little. It was a little soar. Mental check yes. Come to think of it last night when Edward and I were fooling around and he started to....)

Missed period (I was late but I'd been late before. Mental check...maybe)

Sexual intercourse within 2 weeks (Ha! Hell yeah! Mental check yes)

All the signs pointed to a positive, but I couldn't tell for sure. I remember Alice had bought several home pregnancy test last year when she had her scare. I clicked the 'X' on my computer and headed off to our bathroom. I dug for what seemed like forever until I found the box saying 'EPT'. Just what I was looking for.

As my hands started to undo the box, I couldn't help but notice the way I wasn't shaking. The way I wasn't breathing hard. The way, despite the fact that I might actually be pregnant, that I wasn't nervous at all. Why was that? Aren't women suppose to be pulling their hair out right about now? Wasn't I suppose to be freaking out?

Then I remembered why I wasn't acting the way every other woman did. I was normal. Never have been. Never will be.

I pulled the test out of the box and read the instructions. Once. Twice. Three times just to make sure I got it right. I didn't want to mess this up.

I closed the bathroom door, even though I was home alone, I just never could 'go' with it open. But before I 'did my business' I took one long look back into the mirror.

"This is all you Bella." I said. "Whatever this test says, this is all you."


	5. The Day the Clock Stood Still

* * *

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I was vaguely aware that I was standing in front of our bathroom mirror. I had some sort of idea that I was cold, given my currently clothing, or lack of clothing, I was wearing. Aside from all of this, I was pretty impressed with myself. I thought for sure my head would be spinning. I knew for a fact that my knees would surely buckle, but they didn't. I stood firm. Ready.

I placed the pregnancy test back on the counter next to the sink and then took a deep breath.

"Bella, love." Edward gave the bathroom door a little nudge open. "Are you in here?" He questioned before he got a look at me. Surely, I was a sight to see. I can just imagine what he was thinking...coming home from a long day of work, on his birthday, to find your all-too-willing wife dressed in ultra sexy lingerie. Every man's dream come true.

"Mmmmm...." Edward wrapped his strong, muscular arm around my waist and hugged me closer to his body. We fit perfectly together, like we were made for eachother. I belonged to him, and he belonged to me. Perfect fit, perfect pair. He breathed into my neck and then extended his free arm down the side of my hip, leaving goosebumps and a trail of fire whenever he touched. "Well, now this is what I like." He tightened his hold around me.

"No!" I gasped! If he held me too tight, he might hurt the baby!

Edward, not knowing what I was thinking, came to a different conclusion at my outburst. "Did I ruin the surprise?" He chuckled, then spun me around so that he could see right into my eyes. If my mind wasn't preoccupied with thoughts of pregnancy, I would have lost my will right then and there. "I could go back out. Then, I'll knock before I come in." He wiggled his eyebrows knowing that usually sent me wild, "we could pretend I didn't see anything." He let his free arm roam up and down my side, all the while moving his body closer to mine, so I didn't realize just how close we were, until my backside hit the sink.

"Edward." I chocked out. My breathing started to get heavier and my heartrate sped up. "Edward." I said again.

"Yes, love?" Edward asked as he leaned down to my neck, taking in a deep breath, breathing in the scent of me. I knew I smelled good to him. It wasn't from some expensive perfume or from some special body wash, it was my natural scent. He loved the aroma coming from my skin. It was odd though, only he could smell it.

"I think," I said in a low, cautious voice. "I think maybe we should talk." I told him, while both my arms found his shoulders, so I could steady myself. I needed to tell him about it now! This kind of news just can't wait!

"Well," Edward whispered in my ear. "If that's really what you want." Then he began to kiss my neck. My jaw. Then finally, as his lips were about to find mine....realization hit me. And it hit me hard.

My breathing was now out of control and my knees were going to give out. So much with being impressed with myself. If it were any-other time, I would be more than willing to crumble in Edward's arms, but not right now. Right now, I had news that had to be shared. I pushed his shoulders away, just a nudge, so he would back up away from me and I could meet his eyes.

Edward caught on by then. "Bella! What's wrong!" He demanded and started to cradle me in his arms, his automatic, protective pose when I was in need of him.

Usually when I'm upset or scared or even happy...I liked being held in Edward's arms. But for the first time since I'd met Edward, in his arms was were I did not want to be.

"I think, I need to lie down." I said as I lowered myself to the bathroom floor. Our bed would have been warmer and alot more comfortable, but right now, the cold hard floor of our master bathroom was calling my name...and I just couldn't deny it. I think on some level, the coldness of the tile help with my nausea.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as he filled up a glass of tap water for me.

I wanted to tell him 'yes'. But that would be a lie. I wasn't alright. I had a living thing inside of me and to tell you the truth, it scared me to death. It scared me beyond death.

I wanted to tell him 'no'. But that too, would be a lie. Millions of women for millions of years had be pregnant, and they got through it. It wasn't like this was a new thing. It's how humans reproduce. Babies were born everyday.

"Bella!" Edward's voice was urgent now.

"Edward I'm...." How do you break the news to someone that your pregnant? Especially when that person is so happy with life just the way it is? When that person has a stressful job and long work hours were a common thing? How do you tell that person that you are so filled with love but at the same time fear? How could I expect him to understand? How do you tell that person that they are about to become a parent? I couldn't tell Edward these things. Not now at least. I needed to be strong. If my mouth couldn't find words, then I'd wait until I got my common sense back to tell Edward. "I'm alright Edward." I told him. "Relax."

"You're not alright Bella." He said, as he wrapped a towel around my body, I hadn't realized that I was shivering. "You're lying." Damn! He knew me good. Edward looked more hurt than anything. We didn't have secrets from eachother, never. 'Why start now?' I asked myself. It was wrong of me to think that I shouldn't tell Edward about me being pregnant. What was I thinking? Afterall, the child was his. Edward had every right to know.

"I think..." I gulpped. "I mean, I know...that I'm pregnant."

* * *

Special thanks goes out to...

those of you that have added this story as one of their favorites.

cheerychick05, lev1989 and klulu120

and those of you that have added this story to your story alerts.

DefyingGravitywJB, Love2Ramble, taniarose07, SeduceMeEdward (cool username by the way), Hockeyhunni26, twilightlove16, kataang-or-Zutara and klulu120


	6. A Little Thing Called Oxygen

"Say something. No wait, don't say anything, it's better that way." I kicked out my legs and propped my head on the wall of our bathroom. The floor was icy, but at this moment, it felt marvelous. If Edward was going to be upset by my news, I better be sitting. Not that I deserved anything else? Man! How could I go and let myself get knocked up? I mean, yeah sure, in the future maybe. Way, in the future, when we were both ready...that's when it was suppose to happen. That's how it's suppose to happen!

"Bella." Edward started to say something, with an undertone in his voice that I couldn't quite place. I took in a deep breath and waited for him to gather enough words for me. Never in our relationship, not when we were just friends, not when we were dating, not while we were engaged and certainly not since we had married, has he ever lost his temper with me. I on the other hand, was famous for the silent treatment, not that it lasted long. I would give me the silent treatment and he'd use his ultra sexy voice and persuade me to forgive him. Worked like a charm.

"No, no you need to hear this." I began, still not meeting his eyes. "I found out just a few minutes ago, and I haven't really had time to process it." I nodded mostly to reassure myself, happy that I was still under control of my emotions. "I feel like it isn't real. I mean, I know we've talked about kids but I didn't plan this." I jerked up in the sitting position. "Edward I DID NOT plan this I swore! I just... I mean...and then..." I was shaking now, the stress of the situation finally setting in. "I know your busy with your career and I already take up so much of your free time and I mean, you know I'm no good with children, I mean, I'm not even sure what they look like up close, but Edward, " I finally met his eyes, and in his eyes, I saw something that made my heart skip a beat in a way that it had never skipped before.

Edward looked happy. He looked so happy that he could cry. He looked like he did on our wedding day, when I said 'I do'.

"Edward, I want this." I patted my stomach, as if somehow, my palm could touch our unborn child. "I want to keep it."

I then let out a gigantic amount of air that I hadn't realized I'd been holding, all the while waiting for Edward's response.

It took longer than I thought, I'd never seen Edward at a loss for words. His eyes never left mine, but a million emotions flickered from his face. His emotions were running so fast it was hard for me to keep up. His eyes said 'happy' but the wrinkles on his forehead said otherwise. His lips were pressed into a thin line and is eyebrows were pulled together. OH GOD! What was he thinking!

It wasn't until his mouth pulled into that familiar grin that I knew we were going to be ok.

"It's a girl." He said. I waited for the punch line.

I expected for him to continue, for him to say something along the lines of, 'Oh man! Damn it! How could I be so reckless! Wait! Didn't we use a condom, everytime?' But this was Edward, he didn't think like a frat boy and I cursed myself for even thinking he could.

"What?" I asked as I shook my head trying to clear it from the confusion.

"It's a girl." He brushed the hair away from my face, his fingers gentle as always. "I know it. I can feel it Bella."

"How could you feel it? I just told you about it." My attitude leaked out.

"It doesn't matter, love. I know."

"That is the most obsurd...." I was cut short by his lips. He was kissing me, on our bathroom floor, on his birthday, with me in lingerie, right after I told him I was pregnant. None of this made any sense. I could feel my head starting to throb, a direct result of my _thinking_.

"Edward please, we have to talk about this." I pulled back from his embrace. "I mean, this is all too much! I don't even know what to do!" I half cried out like some kind of a spoiled brat.

"We'll keep it."

"Well, I've already told you that." I wipe a tear from my cheek. "Look, you have every right to be mad at me right now..."

"Why would I be angry?" He asked as he helped me to my feet.

"Edward, I just told you I am expecting a child." I half way rolled my eyes.

"We're expecting a child." He corrected.

"So," I wrapped a towel around myself. "You're glad. I mean, this is good news?"

"Of course it's good news!" He laughed. "I'm so happy right now Bella!"

I thought about what he was saying, and finally it all made sense. He wasn't upset that I was pregnant, he wasn't upset that I had ruined his birthday, he wasn't upset at all. He was happy, down to the core, over the moon and hung by the starts, happy. And for the first time since I found out that their would be an addition for our little Cullen clan, I was happy too.

* * *

Special Thanks to those of you that have added this story to their story alerts:

shaebo, KaysEdward, CaughtMySelfFalling, hotbutter (that's a good one, lol) apples-bananas, Barbie2, Fireflies784 and TeamEdwardLover


	7. Half a Cup Bigger, Thank You

"OH MY GOSH! EDWARD! EDWARD! COME SEE!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. I had just gotten out of the shower and was applying my 'special' lotion to my stomach, you know the cocoa butter kind. Webmd said that it helped to prevent stretchmarks. And since my first prenatal visit was this afternoon, webmd was quickly becoming my new google. "Edward!"

"Bella!" Edward flung the door to our bathroom open. "What is it? What's wrong?" His eyes roamed the room, searching for any kind of danger.

"Nothings wrong silly." I tapped his nose. "I just wanted to show you something."

He eyed me curiously, but said nothing as I removed my robe. "You see it Edward?" I asked as I stood in our bathroom butt naked.

"Um...see what Bella?"

I let out a huff! "Edward Anthony Cullen! Do you seriously not see a difference?"

"Um..." His eyes screeched my stomach for any type of change.

"Not my stomach Edward." I rolled my eyes. "My boobs!" He titled his head to the side, looking confused as ever. "Edward! They've gotten bigger don't you think?" I turned to my side and hoisted up my chest, arching up my back so that the size difference could be noticed. "You see? I bet I'm at least a half cup bigger." I felt so proud! Thank you unborn child of mine! Thank you!

I was fully into my newly found chest, or bigger chest I should say, that I didn't quite notice Edward chuckling behind me. "What's so funny?" I asked him, as he handed me back my robe.

"Bella, it's only been 2 weeks. They don't grow that fast." He chuckled harder this time.

"You're wrong." And he was. Who knew my body better than me? That's right. No one. "I've always been different." He laughed hard this time. "It's true Edward! My hair grows so fast I practically live at the salon and my nails! I'm always clipping them!" I slid into my slippers. "It just makes sense that I'd be an early...bloomer." I laughed at my choice of words.

"Ok Bella, sure sure." Edward nodded his head.

"Fine." I turned my nose up to him as I headed out of the bathroom. "You don't like them, you don't have to look at them." I went into our master closer and tried to close the door behind me, but Edward was there, blocking my way.

"I didn't say I didn't like them." His eyes started glistening, like he was a 5 year old on a hot summer day and I was a big fat ice cream cone.

"I wonder if anyother changes will be happening soon? How long does it usually take for women to start to show?" I asked as I pulled out a lose fitting top to wear to the doctor's visit.

"I'm not sure, but Esme knows somethings up."

"No!" I wheeled around in protest. "She can't Edward! She can't find out!"

"I know I know. I've haven't said a word. But the other day she called to tell me she had a dream about fish."

"Fish?" I asked as I took a pair of jeans off their hanger. Deep down I questioned how long I was going to be able to fit into them.

"Yeah, old wives tale." He explained as he put on his shoes. "I'm not sure where or even why it started, but apparently if you have a dream about fish, someone in your family is going to have a baby."

"Really? Huh, I've never heard of that one."

"Yeah well just 4 more weeks and we'll be able to tell everyone the good news." He grinned.

"Yeah, and thanks by the way for doing this my way."

"It's no problem Bella." He assured me. "If you'd rather wait to know the sex of the baby then tell our families, well, then that's what we'll do." He stood up to kiss my forehead. "Whatever you like."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I hung my robe up. "Oh hey!"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to be one of those women who get super horny when they're pregnant."

His eyes glistened again. "What makes you say that?"

"Ha! Edward!" I punched his arm. "I feel like I could spend all day, everyday making love to you. I feel like I'm on fire nearly all the time."

"Really?" Edward pulled me in closer to him. "How about now?" He breathed on my neck. "Do you need to have some one on one time with me now?" He beamed. "I'd be more than happy to cater to your every need."

"Oh no you don't!" I sculded him, sounding more like an old, Italian mother. "We have business to take care of remember? Doctor's visit? Any of this ring a bell?"

Edward let out a huff and dropped his hold around me. "So it would seem."

"Yeah, and besides," I told him as I made my way out of our master bedroom, "It's not like my boobs are going to get any smaller by the time we get...."

2 hours later...

"And you see Nurse Pennington, that's why we're late." I tried to explain that we got held up in traffic by some horrible car accident, I was sure she'd believe it. Because the real reason we were late, wasn't something I could just go a blab about to our nurse. What was I suppose to say? 'Oh I'm sorry Nurse Pennington. My husband and I had awesome, out of this world, gets better with age, sex, right before we came here.' Yeah...the whole car accident traffic thing sounded much better.

"That's alright. We heard about that accident on the news. Thank goodness no one was seriously hurt." Wait, I did make that up right?

"Car accident?" Edward whispered in my ear. "More like hot, crazy..."

"Hush!" I whispered back. "Edward, "I turned to face him, "Let's do this right ok." He nodded. "Let's not be distracted by anything. Every word that comes out of this doctor's mouth, I want to hear. Is that understood?" He grinned down at me. "So that means no funny business." His grin got bigger. A sure sign I was in for trouble. "No looking at me with your puppy dog eyes, no searching for broom closets,"

"High school was so much fun." He remembered. It was my fault for bring up broom closets...where we shared our first kiss. Very romantic. Sweet.

"Hey! Stop that!" I told him.

"Ok, stopping." He shook his head and tried to concentrate again.

"Are you ready?" I took in a deep breath and mentally prepated myself to enter the doctor's office.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and let me into the room. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Thank you to Jacoblover16 for adding this story to their story alerts and adding me as one of their favorite authors! Stuff like that, makes my day! By the way you guys, did you check out the deleted Twilight scene yet?


	8. The Baby Boomer

"Extra rum in Bella's rum and coke." Alice uttered to the waiter, then looked to me. "Aren't you glad I know you so well?" She beamed.

"Um..actually Alice, no rum tonight." I told the waiter before he headed back to the bar.

"And just why not?" Alice demanded, the little fire ball.

"Um..well..." Oh way to catch on Alice! Man, why can't you wait to get smart after we share our news. Every heard of the element of suprise?

"Bella isn't drinking tonight because she wants me to get home in one piece." Edward saved the day. Sometimes, it was just so easy to love Edward. Ok, so all the time it was easy to love him, but espically now.

"Oh." Alice squinted her eyes but said nothing more on the subject.

We were currently at 'little spaghetti', our favorite Italian restaurant. Everyone was there, gathered around an oversized table in the middle of the dining room. Rosalie was fussing at Emmett because he "tapped" her bottom in public. Alice was still squinting at Edward, like she was trying to read his mind. Jasper was reading over the menu, he minored in Italian in college so he'd be the translator tonight. Charlie was trying to persuade the bar tender to serve in a regular beer, and he frowned everytime when he learned they only served wine or cocktail drinks. Renee was on the phone with Phil, who was held up in an airport in Atlanta. Carlisle was holding Esme hand, not paying much attention to anything else. Esme was another story. She eyed me carefully, taking note of my enlarged chest I'm sure. Well, at least someone noticed a difference. I wondered briefly if an early enlarged chest was just a Cullen thing? I'd have to talk to Esme about that after our news was shared. I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling me stories of when she was pregnant. Everytime my eyes met hers, she would give me a gentle, sweet smile.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as his hand slipped tightly into mine under the table.

I wasn't sure I could form words so I just breathed out, "Yeah."

"You guys," Edward announced, his voice a little higher so that he had everyone's attention. His voice rang with authority and to tell you the truth, it was sexy. "We have some news."

"No!" Alice cried. "You decided to take the job didn't you! Didn't you!" Even though Alice was only about as tall as a 12 year old boy, and my weight nearly doubled hers, she could truly be scary when she wasn't to.

"What?" I screeched.

"You know, last month you said they offered you that job at UCLA and now you've made a decision to take it right? Oh man! I'm gonna miss you so much." Alice cried. Ok Alice, go ahead and jump to your own conclusions.

"Alice, it's going to be ok. Calm down." Jasper squeezed her shoulder.

"Alice, I didn't take that job. Besides, I love the one I have here in Seattle." I assured her.

"Oh, well then what is it." Alice was a smart girl, but it did take her awhile to catch on.

"It's um..well..it's just that...." I took in a deep breath and looked up to Edward for encouragement. I thought he'd know me well enough that he'd break the good news, but no, he wasn't going to let me out of this one. He'd have to pay for that later...

"It's ok Bella." Esme told me with knowing eyes. "You can tell us."

"Thank you." I told my mother in law from the bottom of my heart. I took one last look at my family gathered around our table, cleared my throat, and announced, "We're pregnant."

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter, it's Friday...what can I say it's been a long week. I won't you guys hanging for long so don't worry.

Again, special thanks to all our you that have added this story to the story alerts:

amandasd10, beyondhope0322, such a twilight obsessor, sskittleysweet, MaggieMay14 and emilydeari


	9. Pictures!

Pictures for 'Into The Ocean' are now up on my profile. (Or more, I added them just a second ago so give a min. to update)

* Kitchen of Edward and Bella's apartment

* Master Bathroom

* Edward's Paino Room (which hasn't been talked about yet but it's coming up next chapter!)

* Livingroom of Edward and Bella's apartment

and

* Lingerie that Bella was wearing for Edward's birthday


	10. Lips that Work Magic

2 months later...

"What do you think Esme? Pink and green or pink and purple?" Rosalie held up two different patterns, both looking overly girlie.

"How about mostly pink with green and purple dots and light blue flowers?" Esme titled her head, as if she was imagining the blanket already made in her head. I was currently at the Cullen household, with Esme, Rosalie and Alice. We were suppose to be having an ice-cream social, but it was quickly becoming a 'I'm-only-3-months-along-baby-shower.'

Esme was working on a coming home blanket that my baby could wear when she left the hospital. Yes, she. Edward and I found out the sex of the baby as soon as we were able. Edward wanted to know the sex just so he could prove he was right. He knew it was a girl from day one, and he was correct. I wanted to know the sex so I knew what colors to buy. Pink or blue? Also, I didn't want to go around calling my baby 'it'.

"You guys are aware that the baby isn't due til February right?" I questioned them. "You have some time to think this over."

"Yes, you're right dear." Esme folded the fabric with a bright smile on her face. She was so happy about her unborn granddaughter, that her smiled was lit up bright.

"Or, you can make them both." Alice told her as she came into the room with a tray of ice cream goodness.

"Did you get my black olives?" I questioned. She better have gotten my black olives, if she knew what was good for her.

"Yes, yes, all mighty pregnant one." She handed me my bowl of vanilla bean ice cream topped with black olives. Yummy!

"Why would my baby need two coming home blankets?" I questioned.

"Well, Bella." Alice sat down next to my feet with her bowl of ice cream. Well, if you can call it that. It was mostly cool whip with about half a cup of caramel. "I was thinking she could use the first one when she's _in _the hospital. Then use the second one on the _way home_ from the hospital."

"That's a great idea Alice." Esme clapped her hands.

"Oh god!" I huffed.

"What's wrong?" Everyone jumped to their feet.

"My child is going to be so spoiled!" I whined.

* * *

Later that night... (Stop reading now if you're not into adult scenes, it gets a bit nasty. But don't worry, it won't be grapic, promise.)

"I just can't Bella. I can't" Edward flipped over so he wasn't on top of me anymore. He put his arm over his eyes and became very still.

"Why not Edward?" I asked in a sincere voice. Since when did he not want to make love to me? "What's wrong?"

"That Bella!" He pointed down to my enlarged belly. "I just can not make love you like this."

Horror washed through me. He didn't want me now that I was big and pregnant? He didn't find me attractive anymore?

I started to cry but before Edward could uncover his eyes, I ran to our bathroom and slammed the door. Crying harder now I turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on my face.

So Edward didn't think I was sexy now? Well, it's his own damn fault! It was his sperm!

"Bella." Edward knocked on our bathroom door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Bella, you're overreacting."

"Don't you even start with me!" How dare he try and pin this on my out of control emotions. "You don't want me, well then that's fine!" I cried harder and thought seriously about opening the door and throwing something at him.

"That's not true. Of course I want you." He told me in a soft, honest voice.

"You lie! You just say you couldn't make love..."

"With you like this." He finished the sentence for me. "And that's true, but I didn't mean it like that."

I felt confused and a little pissed off. What was Edward trying to do to me? I slid down on the bathroom floor and rested me head on the door.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, my voice coming out horsey through my tears.

"It's not that I don't want you Bella." His voice came through the door on the same level as me. Was he sitting on the otherside? "I think you're too sexy for your own good. Pregnant or not." He vowed.

"But you just said,"

"I can not make love to you like this. Not while your pregnant. I feel like," I could hear him take a deep breath. "I feel like I might hurt _her_." He admitted.

Just as soon as I thought my crying was over, I found myself in a giggling binge. "You...thought...that..." I couldn't finish, it was just too funny.

Before I knew what was happening, the bathroom door flung open, well I guess I didn't lock it on my way in, and Edward was sitting next to me on the bathroom floor.

"It's not funny Bella. I feel like I could hurt her somehow, if we were together in that way."

"You didn't have a problem with it before." I reminded him.

"You didn't look pregnant then, love." I brushed his hand over my overgrown belly.

"But, Edward!" I whined. "I need you! You know what these hormones do to me? They drive me crazy!" I flung myself on him. "All I think about is being with you, and sometimes I feel like I'll bust right out of my clothing if you don't touch me." I snuggled my head under his chin. "You can't go all celibate on me now!" I cried.

"I'm not going ceilbate, love." He stroked my back. "I just need to get use to the idea, that's all."

Speaking of ideas, something sprung in my mind that had to be dealt with, immediately.

"Well, I've always wanted to try something with you." I stood and Edward stood with me.

"And that would be?" He questioned.

"Well, let's just say it involves your body, a certain part of your body I should say, and....."

"And?" Edward eyes were glistening, blazing with lust.

Instead of telling him, I used my finger and pointed to my lips, giving him a innocent smile.  
"Oh, is that right?" He picked me up so that both my legs were wrapped around his torso.

"Yup." I kissed his cheek.

"I'm holding you to that Mrs. Cullen." And with that, he dropped us on our bed.

* * *

Special thanks to those who have added this story to their favorite stories:

lostfreak2k10 and rainbox18,

Special thanks to Mdots, for adding this story to their story alerts.

Special thanks to rainbox18, who added me to their favorite authors list. Seriously, it brought a smile to my face!


	11. What a Girl Can Find in a Bathroom

The wind whipped past our speeding car, I was hot despite the fact that Edward had turned on the car's AC. I rolled down my window to take in the fresh, mountain air.

It was Friday night, mine and Edward's usual date night. I couldn't remember a single Friday in years past, that I hadn't spent with Edward. A tradition.

"Edward, once the baby is born we're still going to have our date nights...right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Our hands were already wound together, so he easily brought my hand up to kiss it.

"Tell me something Bella." He glanced from the road to me. "Why did you ask me that?"

With me being pregnant, and Edward not letting me so much as lift a finger, I was left with a lot of free time, and I used that free time to think. I wasn't ashamed of how I felt anymore, in fact, I was beginning to like the idea of Edward knowing what was going on in my head.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I'm not ready to share you just yet." Edward opened his mouth to protest, but not before I could finish. "I know that the way you love me is different from the way you love our child but I'm a selfish person, Edward. I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone." I admitted.

He was silent for a couple of minutes as he parked the car and turned the engine off. As he pocketed the car keys, he finally spoke. "I feel the same way."

"You do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, on one hand, I'm so excited at our addition to our family, I could quite literally burst from the seems but on the other hand," He sighed. "I'm a bit jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, all this time it's been you and me and that equation has worked out just fine." He flashed a brilliant smile. "Better than fine. Perfect. But now it's like,"

"Like we're being thrown off balance?" I finished his sentence for him.

"Exactly." He answered. "But it's really nothing to worry about." His voice turned chipper as he undid his seat-belt.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother had the same issue before Alice was born."

"Esme?" I asked. Sweet, caring, kind Esme?

"Yeah, it wasn't that she didn't love Alice, just that," He paused searching for the right words I presume. "She just didn't know what to expect."

I nodded my head in full understanding. _I didn't know what to expect._

"But the moment she layed her eyes on Alice, all doubt washed away. And love replaced fear."

"Well, I already love her to no end." I rubbed my overgrown belly.

"As do I." He vowed. "Come on Bella." He opened his car door. "Let's eat." And with that, I got out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

20 minutes later...

"How's your mushroom ravioli?"

"It's pretty good. Not nearly as appetizing as the kind you make for me." I smiled at my husband.

His returning smile was breathtaking. "You know, you really shouldn't do that to me...especially not in public."

"Do what?" I asked, making my voice all innocent.

"Dazzle me." He told me as he was suddenly interested in his steak dinner.

"I dazzle you?"

"Among other things." He whispered.

Just as we were getting full into our flirt mode, my bladder reminded me just how full it was. I let out a large amount of air and placed my fork on it's napkin.

"You're not full yet are you?" Edward asked. "We still have desert. Want to share a tiramisu?" Damn Italians are their tiramisu! And damn Edward for knowing it was my favorite!

"When I get back," I stood from the table, "The baby and I will have a tiramisu, you can have whatever you like." I grinned, like I was really going to share! Ha!

Edward caught on by then, "Want me to escort you to the restroom?"

I rolled my eyes. "I think I've got in under control." I heard him chuckle as I left the table.

2 and a half minutes later...

As predicted, my bathroom visit was a success. After 23 years, I had the routine down packed. I waddled, yes waddled, a very sexy waddle I might add, over to the sink to wash my hands. My stomach was rumbling and I hoped full-hearty that my ravioli was still warm. I felt like I could eat a cow!

In a hurry to get back to my dinner, I turned the water on and quickly placed my hands under the streaming water and then...

"Aw!" Shoot! Damn, that hot!

"That sink only runs hot water." A voice said from behind me. "They should really put a sign up or something."

I wheeled around on the heels on my feet and when my eyes landed on the woman that was talking to me, my mouth hit the floor.

"Tanya?" I questioned.

"Hey Bella. How are you? Well, I guess you're doing pretty damn good seeing as you're what...4,5 months along?" Her smile was light, but not in the bitchy way I remembered from high school.

"5, 5 months." I coughed to clear my throat. "I'll make 5 months next week."

"Congratulations!" She clapped her hands then gave me a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

Now, that was unexpected. Why was she hugging me? Didn't she hate my guts since the moment I set foot in Forks, oh so many years ago? Before I could register what was going on, and before I realized that this could be some sort of a trick, Tanya started to cry. I pulled away form her to look into her face. She was crying...really crying...crocodile tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I handed her a tissue to wipe her fallen tear.

"Oh, it's nothing." She protested. "I'm such an emotional wreck these days, I cry on the spot." She wiped her tears then threw her tissue in the trash. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Tanya, are you here alone?" Why did I pity her? Wasn't she the one that had her eyes glued to Edward some time ago?

"I got stood up." She admitted. Now, I believe in karma, but no one, not even Tanya, should have to be stood up. It was just wrong on so many different levels. I mean, if you didn't really want a date with someone, just say no when they ask you out.

"Why don't you join me for dinner?"

"You don't have to do that."

"No, I want to." I put my arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the bathroom. "Besides, I'm sure Edward will get a kick out of seeing you again.." I laughed.

"Edward? Edward Cullen? From high school?" She asked.

"My husband." I wiggled my ring finger in proud display of my wedding ring. "2 years now." I said proudly.

"Wow, you know, I always knew the two of you would end up together."

Just a minute later, I had the glory of watching Edward's eyes pop when he saw Tanya, red-faced from crying, with my arm around her.

This was going to be a interesting evening.

* * *

FIRST AND FOREMOST...I did not intend on having Tanya in this story at all but...I've read quite few stories where Tanya is the bad guy. THIS DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE! If you guys really had read The Twilight Saga, you'd know that Tanya is a great person. (Well, vampire.) And she never tried to get her hands on Edward! She only wanted him, but when Edward declined, Tanya remained ladylike. (And just how many of you out their wouldn't at least try to have Edward? I know I wouldn't pass him up!) And when Edward found Bella, Tanya never interfered. And in Breaking Dawn, she guarded Renesmee with her life. (Well, existence.) Stop making Tanya out to be the bad guy.

The real bad guys in The Twilight Saga are Victoria, Lauren, (yes, Lauren) and Jane.

Ok, I'm calm down now. I just had to get that off my chest. Next chapter is the dinner scene with Edward, Bella and Tanya. I wrote it from Bella's point of view, but I'm thinking about rewriting it from Tanya's point of view. Why do you guys think of that?

I've also thought of a flashback chapter from Edward and Bella's high school days, when their relationship was just starting. Let me know if that's something you guys would be intrested in reading.

P.S. Did you guys ever notice that when people talk about Harry Potter it's 'The Harry Potter Series' but when people talk about Twilight it's 'The Twilight **Saga**'. LOL, Yes Twilight kicks butt!


	12. Sorry I forgot! AN

Sorry, I forgot to add this last chapter! Sorry Sorry Sorry! Please forgive me!

Special thanks to all of you that have added this story to their favorites:

lostfreak2k10, rainbox18 and marinebrat29

Special thanks to...

Mdots and flyingmonkey101 for adding this story to the story alerts!

And a very special thank you to rainbox18 for adding me to their favorite authors list! It really warms my heart!

Also, I've had alot of people add 'Pleasuring Edward' to their story alerts but that story was compelted months ago! I meant to end it the way I did. But I'm thinking, that if so many people want me to write a final chapter....I think I will! Just telling you guys now that it should be up tomorrow, be sure to check it out. And....The final chapter for 'Crimson Tide' will 100% be added tomorrow. Drama, action, romance....you really don't want to miss it!

REVIEW!!! PEOPLE!!!! REVIEW!!!!


	13. From Me to You

**MUST READ BEFORE GOING ON TO NEXT CHAPTER!**

I had a HUGE fight with my mom and it left me wondering around in a haze. I didn't feel like myself and was (still kind-of am) really depressed. So, I saying sorry ahead of time for the next chapter. It's not as perky or funny as my last. But my mood is slowly going back to normal so I'll be myself in no time. Oh, and that's also the reason why I haven't posted. I usually post for this story twice a day but my crazy not-so-great-at-being-a-mother, mother had my head all twisted and my eyes all teared out. Tracy, if you're reading this, I PROMISE to write you tomorrow! (After I go get my Twilight DVD! I'm not going to the midnight release, which proves my point that my mother has left me damaged from our fight.) Anyways, review people OH and I have a poll coming up soon!

Read on my fellow fanfictioneers, read on!


	14. Calming the Stress

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Ok, so I've never had a diary so I'm not sure what I'm suppose to write about. I think maybe that's the whole point. To write down what I feel just to get it off my chest. I was watching Dr. Phil today (cause Edward won't let me do much of anything else) and Dr. Phil said that writing down your feelings is a good way to relieve stress. Ever since I ran into Tanya that night at the restaurant, Edward and I devoted ourselves to do anything, not to stress me out. Normally I would throw a fit if Edward tried to baby me, but when I heard about what had happened to Tanya, and that it was a direct result of stress, I vowed that no matter how much things seemed to spiral out of control or how horrible I felt, I would not let stress kill my baby. Yeah, kill, no that's the wrong word. I didn't mean it like I think Tanya killed her baby, it's just that well, she was really stressed out when she was pregnant, depressed even. She told me when she first found out she was pregnant, she was so overjoyed and literally bouncing off the walls. She said that it had changed her whole life. The color of someones bleached blond fake highlights didn't matter to her anymore. She said it didn't matter if she left the house without makeup. She didn't care how much money her friends new boytoy made. All she cared about was her baby. Funny, because that's how I felt about my baby. Like, nothing else in the whole wide world mattered. Odd, that Tanya and I were on the same page that only pregnant women could understand. Tanya told me that when she told her boyfriend of her pregnancy, he broke up with her and denied that he was the father. Tanya surprised me then, she said that he didn't matter and that he was a loser. Edward and I couldn't have agreed with her more. But I think it got to her more than she lead on. Weeks past and she grew bigger and bigger along with her happiness. The pressure to finish college was weighing heavy on her shoulders and her up-do mother wasn't so happy about her unwed daughter's pregnancy. She told me that about the time of finals, she was so stress and worried about so many different things that she didn't even notice the pain. It wasn't until she started to bleed that she rushed herself to the emergency room and found out that she was having a miscarriage! She was devastated and then later admitted to being suicidal._

_I feel so bad for her. I've left what happened in high school, where it belongs...in the past. I'm a different person now. Less shy, more motivated, secure. I learned threw the years that words are only words until you let them hurt you. But the loss of a child, a unborn child, was too much to carry. I couldn't help but cry with Tanya at the dinner table when she told Edward and I her sad, sad story. Edward, saddened by her story too, was also upset with Tanya her telling me such horrible things. "Not really dinner conversation to have with a pregnant woman." He scolded her._

"Bella?" Edward called from our bedroom.

"I'll be right there." I answered him.

_So, let me go see what he wants. You know, I kind-of like the idea of a diary. Hum...diary is too girlie of a word. I like, journal. Yeah, my journal._

I got up from the sofa in our living room and padded my way down the long hallway to our bedroom. Why did our hallway have to be so long and why was I so out of breath by the time I reached my destination? Or right! Cause I'm carrying an extra 30 lbs! Calm down Bella, calm down. No stress, it's all for the baby, no stress.

"Yeah, Edward?" I asked as I poked my head into our bedroom. I didn't see him on our bed or anywhere in our room. "Where are you?" I then stepped further into our room.

"Bella, I bought something today..." He walked out of our walk-in closet holding a small, brown bag. "But now I'm not so sure about it."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I lowered my self down on the foot of our bed.

"Let me help you." Edward rushed to my side and guided my swollen body slowly to our bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He kissed my forehead.

"So what did you buy?" I asked.

"Um..well..." Oh my goodness! Did _my_ Edward just blush? No! No way!

"I've never seen you blush before!" I laughed. "I like it."

"I not sure how to explain what I bought." He admitted.

"Is it diet pills?" I asked half jokingly. "You know this isn't fat weight, it's baby weight and I've already planned exercise routines and calorie counting for after,"

"It's not diet pills, Bella." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh."

"It's, well here. Once you see what it is, you'll know." He handed me the small brown bag and I opened it without hesitating. I was prepared for all sorts of things. Jewelry, perfume, anything that's price sticker I'd faint at, but I wasn't expecting this...and it scared me a little bit.

"I thought we could try it you know, since I've been not really on top of my game." Edward sat next to me on our bed. "If you don't want to then we don't..."

I cut him off. "Edward, why did you buy this. Really?" My eyes started to get foggy. "We've never needed anything like this before." A rebel tear escaped my left eye.

"I just can't get past it Bella." He wiped the fallen tear away. "I don't want to hurt our baby."

I open my mouth to say something else, but he silenced me. "I know that it's not going to hurt it, but still, I just...can't." He let out a deep sigh.

"So, it's not that," I shrugged, "that you're not...not...attracted to me right?"

"No," He chuckled. "Your attractiveness grows moment by moment. I can hardly contain myself." He lifted the bag from my hands. "But I want you, so much. And I think, I mean I'm willing, to try anything, with your permission of course."

I couldn't say anything, what was there to say? Four years together and we'd never had a problem like this. Our sex life was fantastic and me being pregnant with all my crazy hormones left sex part of our daily routine not to mention my only form of exercise. For the past couple of months, though, things were different. Edward didn't want to hurt our baby, so we never _actually_ made love. We'd do other things to satisfy our needs, but it was never really enough. I needed him, and from the look on his eyes, he needed me too.

"We can try it Edward." I grabbed the bag from him and removed the product. "I've seen the commercials, it's suppose to be wonderful." He laughed at my optimism.

"Your sure, I mean, we don't have to." He said the words, but his burning eyes of desire said otherwise.

"Oh, shut up and take off your shirt so I can ravage you!" I demanded, Edward did as he was told, like the good little husband that I trained.

_Later..._

After two hours of playfulness, yummy, hot, passionate, raw, intimate, love-binding, over the moon sex, we feel asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

Two questions for you guys.

1. Has anyone seen 'Slumdog Millionaire'? It looks pretty good. I think I might go see it this weekend, if it's still in theaters.

and

2. Can anyone guess what was in the small, brown bag Edward brought?

Special Thanks goes out too...

Those of you that have added 'Into The Ocean' to their favorite stories:

DarbyCullen, kpinky28, starlight-angel-05 and TwilightxFanpire

Those of you that have added this to your story alerts:

DarbyCullen, Iabellavampira and AdabellaCullen

Thank you to Ikb68 and edwardsgirlsince1901 for adding me to their author alerts.

And cake batter flavored ice cream with hot fudge, caramel, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry all on top of a hot, warm brownie fresh from the oven with a side of cake on the side goes out to edwardsgirlsince1901 for added me to her favorite author's list! You rock! And your choice of favorite authors is fantastic!


	15. HotButter!

"I must have burned 1,000 calories last night." I heavly loaded butter onto my toast. "I need to rebuild my strength."

"And our child is craving butter?" Edward eyed me.

"Yup!" I took a enormous bite and closed my eyes as the melted better hit my tongue."Who knew butter was so good."

"It's not really that good for you Bella." Edward warned me. I gave him my 'evil eye' letting him know to shut up, now!

"I have the rest of my life to eat healthy, Edward. Let me enjoy this why I can." I took another big bite of my toast but was distracted when Edward watched me raise it to my mouth. I slowly moved the toast closer to my mouth, enjoying the way Edward's eyes followed my breakfast, no doubt he would be making his one hot buttery goodness any moment now. _(that goes out to hotbutter! lol)_

"Wanna bite?" I giggled.

"Yes." He took the toast right out of my hand! How dare he! Hasn't someone ever told him never, NEVER take food from a pregnant woman! Damn him!

"You're going to pay for that!" I yelled, angrily as the fool that took my food.

"Watcha gonna do bout it?" He asked as he chewed the rest of my toast!

"You better run Eddie!" I only called him Eddie because I knew he hated it. Although I told him to run, he only laughed at the thought that I could cause him pain.

"Ew...I'm shakin in my boots." He rolled with laughter.

"You better be." I told him as I stood from our table and ran, well...walked really fast, to our study room.

"What are you going to do Bella?" I heard Edward on persuit after me, but with an empty stomach, I was a starved crazy woman on a mission.

"Noth...ing.." My voice rang as I made my way to his computer.

"That's my computer Bella." Edward stepped into the room after me, all hints of laughter gone. "What are you doing?"

"You remember freshman year of college and you took those funny pictures in a chicken suit for me?" I giggled as I logged on to my email, where the pictures were saved.

"Yes...." He moved closer to me. But I was quick with my fingertips.

"I was just thinking of Emmett's face when he gets to see what you had on under the chicken suit!"

"No Bella!" He jerked my hand form the computer. "Don't!"

I couldn't stop giggling! It was just too funny. "Why not? You had no problem modeling it for me that night...."

"Bella, those are private moments," He lead on sounding more like a father than a husband.

"Not anymore." I giggled even harder and as a result, my stomach starter to hurt because I was laughing so hard. Then my face started to hurt because of my frozen smile, gosh! I'm such a dork!

"Bella!"

"Yes?" I let out a low giggle now, trying to control myself.

"Tell me you didn't!" He looked me in the eye and I couldn't laugh anymore.

"You actually think I'd send them to Emmett?" I hugged him in a weak attempt to earn his forgivness.

"Good." Edward's body relaxed as he wrapped his arms around me. "Emmett would never let me live it down."

"I know," A giggle escaped my lips. Edward looked down at me as I explained. "That's why I sent them to Jasper!"

"No you didn't." Edward said, so sure of himself. Damn him! I thought I was winning this one! He always out smarts me!

"Yes, I did." I told him in my serious tone.

"No, you didn't. You wouldn't...couldn't do that to me." He unwrapped his hands from around me and exited the room. "Rosalie and Emmett should be here in a few minutes for coffee and I was thinking about making some more toast," He turned in the door way to look devilishly handsome at me, "Want a bite?"

I just glared.

Later...

"That is so not true! Where did you hear that?" Rosalie laughed at her husband.

"Google." He answered as he finished off his coffee. I thought about sneaking a sip, but I knew the caffeine wasn't good for the baby....

"Figures." Edward murmured.

"It's true! Bella tell them!" Emmett squared his shoulders, on the defense now.

"Yeah, it's true. All eight on them have the same middle name. Angel. That woman is prue crazy."

"Wow." Rosalie shook her head. "Eight babies."

"With six at home." Edward nodded.

"Can you imagine?" Rosalie asked me. "All by herself! I mean, just getting them all fed could take hours!"

"I know! And think about how sleep deprived she going to be?" I looked back over to Emmett's empty coffee cup. "At least there's coffee after this."

"True. Coffee and that fact that we're only having _one_." Edward noted, lingering when he said, 'one'.

"Yeah, just one." I agreed and without realizing it, my hand cradled my swollen belly.

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" Rosalie asked.

Edward and I smiled at eachother. "As a matter of fact, we have."

"Well....what is it?" Rosalie pushed.

"Shaquanda." Emmett asked.

"Shaquanda? What the hell is that?" My voice squeaked.

"It's a name." Emmett rolled his eyes like I was the idiot.

"No it's not." I defended myself.

"Yes, it is! I heard it on Maury today."

"Well, if you heard it on Maury then..." Edward chuckled.

"So," Rosalie ignored Emmett. "What her name?"

Edward took my hand and squeezed it for reassurance. "Annalea. (Anna- lee)"

"Aw." Rosalie titled her head to the side in perfect girlieness.

"It's cute. Defiantly pink." Emmett nodded his head as he approved our daughters name.

"What about her middle name" Rosalie asked.

"Well," Edward started. "That's where you come in." He spoke to Rosalie now. "Well you and Alice. Annalea's aunts."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie's was still in aw.

"We," Edward glanced at me and smiled before looking back at Rosalie, "wanted the two of you to pick the middle name. A right of passage, if you will."

"Edward. Bella." Tears filled her eyes. "That's so kind of you." She got up form her chair and hugged me, then walked over to Edward to hug him. When they were in the mist of their hug, and her whispers of 'Thanks you's', and while I was still eyeing Emmett's empty coffee cup, my mind drifted back in time, to when Emmett met Rosalie. It was a day, none of us would forget...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but it was fun to write Edward and Bella play fighting/teasing eachother! Flashback scene is up next!(From their high school days!) Enjoy!


	16. Flashback Number 1

FLASHBACK SCENE Part One: _(Just remember you guys that this flashback scene takes place YEARS before Into The Ocean is based. It's before Edward and Bella are a couple but they have met and Bella just can't stand him! LOL Rosalie is secretly in love with Emmett, but don't tell Emmett that! James has a small roll here but he's a major part of the story later on.)_

I knew I wasn't that special, I knew that I was ordinary in every meaning of the word. I wasn't memorable. I knew that my bust would stay at a B cup, I knew my shoe size was 6 1/2, I knew that I stood 5'6'' and I wasn't getting any taller. I had came to terms with my appearance and had all but given up on 'growing into my looks' so why, WHY was Edward Cullen still looking at me? Jessica was prettier than me, if you could get past her constant need for attention. Lauren was cute, I guess, I mean guys seemed to line up for her, why wasn't Edward one of them? Maybe he wasn't into mean girls, and Lauren was without a doubt, a _mean girl. _ Maybe, and this seemed more likely, he'd already had his round with her. He'd already taken that route and now that I was the shinny new toy in town, he'd try a round with me. Well that was fine, let him try to get to me. I knew I could hold my ground. I could see past him and his _ways_.

"Opps," Someone had bumped into me in the cafeteria line. I didn't bother looking to see who is was as people seemed to simply not see me, I was use to being bumped into. It really didn't matter who it was, when it came down to it. "I'm sorry. Hey, you're Bella right?"

I turned to give a quick, I'm not interested in getting to know you, or I'm not interested in anymore fake friendships smile, but when my eyes landed on the Victoria Secret model smiling down at me like God had sent an Archangel right to Forks to bump into me, my jaw hit the floor! Realizing that I must look like and idiot, I quickly closed my mouth. I nodded my head to answer her question. 'Yes, I'm _that _Bella.' My nod told her. I wasn't sure I could form words and even if I could, I was sure my voice would squeak or I'd studder or blush, or trip over the smooth, flat cafeteria floor or maybe even a gust of air would knock me down, seeing as how I'm so weak.

"Don't let Edward bother you." She must have taken note of how he couldn't take his eyes off of me. Hell, who was I kidding. EVERYONE had noticed how I held his attention.

"I'm trying to not let him get to me." I told her honestly and lowered my head then moved further in the lunch line. I thought she would just walk away but she followed me in line.

"He's not a bad guy it's just that...well," She grabbed a can of diet soda and then shifted her weight so that she could be closer to me. "He's just frustrated that you don't want to date him." She chuckled. "He's use to getting everything he wants."

"He's a jerk." I spat.

"No he's not." She laughed. "Inconsiderate at time yes, but a jerk not." She wagged her head side to side with a smile. "I've known him since we were in diapers and believe me, he's not a jerk. I'm Rosalie by the way."

"Bella."

"I know." She smiled again. Sure she knew who I was, everyone in Forks knew. "He likes you, you know that?" He smiled faded. "And I'm willing to bet that on some level, you like him too."

"I do not..." I started to protest!

"Easy Bella, easy! I won't tell anyone." She laughed. "You're secrets safe with me. A friend of Alice is a friend of mine."

"You know Alice?" Thank god for Alice, my first and only real friend here in Forks.

"Yeah, she's great. She thinks your pretty awesome by the way." She nudged me with her shoulder. "Hey," She whispered in my ear, "Wanna see something neat?" He eyes danced with joy.

"Um..yeah sure. What do you have in mind." I asked as I guided my way to the cashier to pay for my lunch.

"Emmett, he's your brother right?" She asked, I nodded my head. "He's in love with me." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh!" Stupid, stupid me! "You're Rosalie!" Emmett told me all about her, but I just figured she was some dumb chick that he'd forget all about when he moved onto college. But in the short minute that she introduced herself, I came to realize that she was a pretty cool person.

"Just watch, and pay attention. You'll need this when Edward starts to bother you again." She straightened her shoulders as Emmett approached us in the lunch line.

"Fat Penguin!" Emmett roared as Rosalie and I had stunned looked on our faces.

"What?" Rosalie tisked as she cocked her head to the side to better try to understand my fool of a brother.

"Nothing, I just wanting to say something to break the ice." Emmett's eyes roamed over Rosalie's body. I was embarrassed to be his sister! Our parents taught us better than that but when I looked at Rosalie, she seemed to like the idea of Emmett looking at her chest. 'A match made in heaven' I told myself.

"So you met squirt?" Emmett nodded his head towards me. I hated when he called me squirt, especially when we were in public.

"Yeah, you've got a pretty cool lil sister." Rosalie smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, she was just so nice. "Edward Cullen seems to think so too..." Rosalie and I both giggled for separate reasons. I was looking forward to Edward getting into trouble by Emmett and I'm sure Rosalie giggled as she was finding out how to crack her whip and make Emmett do anything.

"Well, that's nice." Emmett was back to looking at her chest, no doubt he missed what she had just said. Damn Emmett! Pay attention! 'Rosalie say something else about how Edward is a perv!' I yelled at Rosalie in my head, hoping she'd get the message.

"Hello!" Rosalie stomped her foot and snapped her fingers to get his attention. "I'm up here!"

"Oh," Emmett looked back up to Rosalie's face and then smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He titled his head to the side and put on his puppy dog eyes, "Why don't you sit with me today Rose?"

"Nah," Rosalie put her can back into the bin, I didn't realize to just then that she didn't have anything else on her tray. "I have a lunch date." She winked at me, Emmett didn't see that.

"With who?" Emmett pressed on, urgent now.

"James." She said, as she started to walk away form the lunch line. "See you around Bella. Have fun with Alice!" She yelled back to me, as I was sure she was trying to pretend she didn't notice Emmett following her.

"James is a creep! You can't sit with him!" Emmett pressed his point as he followed her out the lunch line. "See ya squirt." Emmett told me, I was surpirsed he even remembered his little sister standing all alone in the lunch line. It seemed Emmett couldn't concentrate when Rosalie was around him.

"Oh, yes I can." Rosalie defended herself. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, because they were walking away from me, out of my hearing range, but from the looks of things, I could tell that they had this sort of ordeal before. It was their way of flirting. Emmett pressed that Rosalie should pay more attention to him, and in turn, Rosalie would make him jealous. I smiled to myself, although I knew their actions were childish, I was cute. It was so...Emmett.

"You lunch is already paid for honey." The cashier brought me out of my daydream. I was now in front of the line, and the cashier was already ringing up the person behind me.

"But I haven't paid yet." I clinched the cash in my hand. Surely I would have remembered paying.

"So you're friends with Alice?" Damn! Damn! Damn! Please tell me Edward Cullen is not standing behind me! Please, please for the love of chicken salads! "Oh, and your welcome by the way." I turned on my heels to glare at him.

"Why should I thank you?" I said through my teeth.

"I bought you lunch." He shrugged his shoulders, like it wasn't that big of a deal. "You were taking forever in line."

"You were already seated." I narrowed my eyes.

"So you were checkin up on me?" He smiled and moved closer. "I just thought it was rude that you were taking so long when so many people behind you still hadn't got a chance to eat their lunches."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I thought about punching him, but then I remembered I had english after lunch and I needed my hand for writing. I thought about slapping him, just so I could see his face after my hand met his cheek, but I reminded myself that I was not a violent person, and _Mr. Cullen _would not break me. So I just picked up my tray and headed away from the cafeteria line. I looked for just a few moments for somewhere to sit, until my eyes landed on Alice, sitting at a table with a tall, curly headed blond boy, 'Must be Jasper' I thought.

"Alice sure is a little pistol." Edward was behind me as I headed over to Alice. "Are you going to her birthday party next weekend?" He asked in a casual tone as if we're friends or something.

I didn't answer him. I was trying to just ignore him so he'd just go away. "She's really hoping you'll be there." He edged.

"Wait," I stopped in my tracks and then turned to face him. I had to look up, I'd always noticed Edward's face, but up until now, I realized just how tall he was. "How do you know that Alice wants me there?"

He chuckled to himself and looked into my eyes, no he wasn't looking into my eyes. He was looking beyond my eyes, like he was trying to read my mind or something. "She's my sister." He didn't leave me much time to process that, his eyes moved down from my eyes, to my neck, to my chest and mid section, then over my hips, then finally back up to my eyes with a smile plastered on his stupid, beautiful, jerk face, then as quickly as he appeared behind me in the lunch line just moments ago, he disappeared.

How could Alice not tell me that the biggest jerk in all of Forks was her brother! Alice had some explaining to do.

I was at Alice's table in no time flat but my stern look did not startle her as I meant it to. She was too busy playing with a piece of Jasper's hair that had fallen into his face. She was sitting on his lap, not eating and he was busy gazing into her eyes! Yuck! All this lovey dovey stuff was making me lose my appetite.

"Alice Cullen." I said her name slow, deliberate.

"Oh hiya Bella!" I broke her attention from her boyfriend. "I saved you a seat." She gestured to the empty chair next to her... why, I wasn't sure. Alice and Jasper were the only two at the table.

"We need to talk." I said in my business tone so she would know I meant business. Turns out...she didn't care, but Jasper did. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and said something about finishing up a paper for his biology class and quickly was out of sight.

Alice pouted. "Lunch is the only hour I get with him at school, Bella." She explained. "He's a senior and next year I won't even have this hour." She poked out her lower lip, but my mood was unyielding. "So what's got you all in a twist?" She was defiantly bipolar seeing as her mood just shifted 180 degrees. "Edward say something about your inflamed cheeks again?" She laughed despite the dead serious look on my face.

"Why didn't you tell me he's your brother?" I said as I tried to control my breathing.

"Oh, yeah about that. You see, I didn't think it was important." She started to play with the food on her tray.

"Not important! Alice he irritates me! Right in front of you and you could have said something! You could have made him stop!"

"And then what Bella?" She looked up form her water bottle. "You wouldn't have wanted to be my friend because my loser brother aggravates you."

"Alice, I'd still be your friend." I sat down next to her, all traces of anger no longer in me. "I won't hold you accountable for his actions." I told her in a small voice.

"Won't you?" She questioned. I went to answer her, but she looked right into my eyes, "I'm sorry and I promise to talk about his later, but I promised Edward he could sit with me today and...and...he's on his way." She bit her lip. "But don't leave! Please! I promise he won't make it that horrible for you."

"Oh, Alice!" I cried as a baby. "Man!"

"I honestly thought he wanted to discuss my birthday plans but now I see he just wants to sit here so he can talk to you."

"No, he wants to sit here so he can bother me." I corrected.

"Apple?" Edward looked down at me as he appeared at our table.

"You don't eat apples Edward." Alice scolded him.

"No, her name," He sat next to me at the table. "Her name is Apple." He smiled his dazzling smile towards me. Whoa, wait. Did I just say he had a dazzling smile. Hold up, wait a minute, back it up Bella. Don't start to go easy on him.

"My name is not Apple." I looked him square in the eye making sure he got the point that I was serious.

"_Your_ the apple of my eye." He titled his head sure that he words would woo me.

"Don't start Edward," Alice told her, serious now. "She's my friend."

"Oh I know." He leaned back in his chair. "So Apple," He put both his arms behind his head, "Did you hear that Rosalie finally agreed to go on a date with Emmett?"

Despite the fact that I was mad at Edward, and that we weren't friends, my joy for my brother Emmett shinned through, "Really?" I smiled at the thought of my brother with his new girlfriend. I was sure they'd be happy together. How could they not? I'd never seen two people _more_ meant for one another.

Edward took advantage of my good mood. "Yeah, and I think you should go with them on their date. I mean we all know how Emmett could get carried away at times."

"Wow." I was defiantly taken by surprise. "You're right."

"I usually am." He nodded his head.

Oh, that's right...I don't like you. "I'll take your advice and go with them on their date but, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Alice in private so if you could....I don't know, go find Jessica or Lauren or some other ditz to bother that would really help me out. Thanks."

"Yeah, Edward come sit with me." A tall blond girl came up behind Edward and whispered in his ear. Edward tensed up. "We could have so much fun together..." She bit her lip that was just inches from his ear.

"Um....I think I'm late for um...the um..." Man this was good! I loved it when someone put Edward in his place.

"The nurse wanted to see you remember?" I told him, he just looked at me confused. "So you could take your medicine."

"Medicine?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, remember Edward." I placed my hand over his. "To clear up your...." I whispered now, "Rash." Alice burst into laughter and I gave my best impression of a kitten, so I wouldn't get in trouble. I thought Edward would be mad or so angry with me that he'd just get up and walk away. I though he'd leave me alone but he did the opposite! He smiled at me and then joined in laughter with Alice! Damn him!

"Edward, are you sick?" The blond asked as she pulled away from him.

"No, Tanya. Apple here is just havin some fun." Edward spoke to Tanya (was that he name?) but his eyes never left mine.

"Oh, well if you don't want to sit with me, then make sure you save me a seat in Biology kay?" She fluttered her eye lashes.

"Can't." He said.

"And just why the hell not?" Tanya crossed her arms.

"I have a new lab partner." His smiled got bigger and bigger.

"What? Why!" She stomped her foot, but not in the same why Rosalie did. When Rosalie stomped her foot, it was cute. When Tanya stomped her foot, she looked like a real witch, subtract the w add a b.

"Apple here doesn't know a thing about science, I thought I could help her out." He laughed at his own private joke.

"I do not need help in science! Wait, how do you even know when I have Biology?"

"I stole a copy of your schedule." He said like it didn't matter, like he did it all the time. He stole the pizza from Alice's plate and started to eat it. "Anyway, I need to go see how Emmett's doing, I'll check you with later Alice." He stood from his chair and smiled at me, "See in in Biology, Apple."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"But Edward!" Tanya yelled at the same time I did. I'm not sure if he heard either of us, he just walked away as quickly as he came.

"Listen here _you._" Tanya glared down at me.

"Oh take a chill pill Tanya." Alice rolled her eyes. "What can I say, he's just not that into you." Alice and I both laughed at her joke.

"You better watch it new girl."

"Her name is Bella." Suddenly Rosalie was taking a seat on the opposite side of Alice. Tanya took note of Rosalie, and I realize just then, that Rosalie was the school's queen bee. Funny that I'd make friends with the girls that ruled the school and have the hottest guy wanting me. Wait, hottest? I totally meant not hot. No, who was I kidding, he was hot and the bad part, was that he knew it.

"So I guess I have a date with your brother."

"OMG Tell me all about it!" Alice clapped her hands. "How did he ask you out this time? What made you say yes? What are you going to wear?"

"Well," Rosalie began. She then went in full teenage girl mode, and although I'd never taken interest in what girl was dating what guy, I couldn't help but join the excitement for my new friend and my brother.

* * *

Flashback scene Part Two is coming up next. It's when Bella goes with Emmett and Rosalie on their date and guess who shows up...Edward!!!! Then I promise after that things will go back to the present and more things will happen with Edward, Bella and Annalea!


	17. Flashback Number 2

_FLASHBACK sence part II:_

"Bella, this is so stupid! I do not need my little sister to accompany me on a date." Emmett crossed his arms over his broad chest. I knew from experience that when he crossed his arms, he meant business.

"You won't even know I'm there." I assured him. " I'll be sitting four tables down," Exactly four tables, Alice had already made plans for Emmett's first date with Rosalie and she had every detail of the evening planned to her specific calculations. "I'm just there to make sure everything goes ok. If you need my help, or if you get nervous," He gave me _the_ look, "I'll be right there for moral support." I patted his back.

"Well, um..." I had him, and he knew it. Even though Emmett was three times the size I was, I was his backbone. He needed me in ways that only a brother and sister could understand. And in that same since, I knew that Emmett could help me out in ways only my brother could. "Oh, alright." He gave up as he headed upstairs.

'Ding Dong' the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I wondered who it was. We weren't expecting any company, seeing as Emmett and I were going to pick Rosalie up. Maybe it was one of Charlie's friends. Or maybe even it was Alice, coming over to make last minute adjustments to Emmett attire for the evening.

I made my way to our front door, but as my hand reached and turned to doorknob, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that whoever was behind that door, was someone I did not want to see. I usually went with my gut feeling, but my hand did not listen as it turned and then opened our front door.

"Hey there Apple." Edward walked right into our home without me even inviting him in. So rude! "You ready to go yet?"

I shook my head so fast I was sure to give myself a headache. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Tell that to Alice." His lips pulled into a smile. A dazzling, stops your heart, makes you wanna cry, familiar smile. "She said you'd need help with Emmett and Rosalie tonight, so...here i am!" He spread his arms out, as someone would if they were expecting a hug. "Your date!"

"Oh no!" I walked past him to our staircase to find Emmett. "No! No! This is not happening!" I marched up the stairs, stomping my feet like a child. I knew Edward was behind me, following me up the stairs, and I wondered briefly if he was checking out my backside.

"Why not? I'm a good chaperon." Edward was hot on my trail, maybe just a few steps behind me.

"Emmett!!!!" I yelled and banged on his door.

"What?" He yanked his bedroom door open, fully dress (thank God), "Oh hey Edward." He did that strange nod thing that guys did to one another to say 'What's up'. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell Bella you were coming."

"What! You knew!" I screamed at top of my lungs in full betrayal.

"She doesn't really seem interested in my company." Edward murmured making a puppy dog face._ I_ wasn't buying it.

"Oh, come on Bella!" Emmett put his arms around my shoulders and guided me back down the stairs. "Edward's a good guy. Aren't ya Edward!" He called over his shoulder, but when Emmett and I turned to hear Edward response, he wasn't there anymore. 'Now where did that fool go?' I said in my head.

How did he keep doing that! Just coming and going as he pleased! One minute, he's not anywhere near you, the next minute he's standing right next to me!!!

"Edward?" Emmett headed back up the stairs.

"Hey," Edward called as he stepped out of **my** room. Anger quickly consumed me. "I like your bedspread Bella. Very...purple." His lips set in a perfect smile. Could he honestly not see me shooting flames mentally at him!

"Why the hell were you in my room!" I all but flew back up the stairs to punch him square in the face!

"Easy, Apple..." He held his hands up in defense. "I just wanted to leave you a present."

"We have to leave!" Emmett put his arms around my waist and literally carried me back down the stairs. "I can not be late to pick up Rosalie. This is my one shot." Edward just chuckled, either at Emmett pumping himself out over his date with Rosalie or over my anger, I wasn't sure. He walked, ever so casually down the stairs, then to our front door, still with that stupid smile on his face that I wanted to punch right off of him!

"Fine." I pouted. "But, Edward." I turned to face him at our front door but he didn't face me. He was digging in our closet, pulling out my coat, "No more going in my room ok?" I all but cried. A gril's room was private and it was the one place where I let down all my walls, no barriers. Edward just nodded in response.

"Alright folks," Emmett swung open the front door. "Here goes nothin."

* * *

Edward Cullen was staring at me, his green eyes blazing with lust, I presume. It all started when he showed up on my doorsteps, ready to take me out on a date. His cover story was that we were both supervising Emmett and Rosalie's date, but I knew otherwise. I knew that he just wanted so time alone with me, and as much as I pattered my brain, I couldn't understand why. Just today Tanya, (Forks High School's second in command, beta, if you will) had made it ever so clear that she wanted Edward for herself. She was pretty, tall, had a nice body, she was on the cheer leading squad so she was _flexible_, so why, why wasn't Edward sitting at a restaurant having dinner with her?

"You seem preoccupied." Edward spoke as our waiter took away his empty plate. "I'm sorry for tricking you into this date. I really am. I just knew you wouldn't have agreed to it anyother way." Despite his track record for pissing me off, his words this time seemed sincere, I believed him. That, and I was tired at being angry with him. I just didn't have any more nasty comments to give.

"It wasn't that bad." I put my water back down after taking a sip. "You've done worse." I reminded him.

"Worse?" He questioned, smile gone. "I've only know you a couple of days and in that time you've turned me away every time I get near you." He defended himself. I was glad that I was talking to the real Edward, and not the Edward that liked to poke fun at me.

"Well, for example," I squared my shoulders.

"For example," His gestured his hands to wave me on, a small smile back on his face. What the hell was he always smiling about!

"Your nickname for me." My eyebrows raised.

"What about it?"

"I don't like it." I told him honestly. "It makes me feel..." I couldn't think of the right word. I figured as long as he was being honest with me, I'd be honest with him. "Uncomfortable."

"How so?" He asked with sincerely.

"Well, I just don't like it when people say things they don't mean. I don't like to be put in any sort of situation that draws attention. I don't like it when people stare at me, for no reason at all. I don't like it when people think they know me, but they really don't. All of which, you are guilty of." I met his eyes with my own and saw something I'd never seen in his face. Emotion. He was really listening to me, taking in my words and analyzing them.

"I never say things I don't mean." I opened my mouth to protest, but his words were quicker than mine. "I've never promised a girl anything, hell I've never dated any of them. Don't get me wrong, I have went on alot of dates, but they were always on my terms. I never lead them on, I never told them I liked them if I didn't. I've never told someone a lie, a moral my parents taught me." He leaned in closer to me on the dining table. "And if you're referring to me saying your the apple of my eye, I wasn't lying then either."

"You can't honestly feel that way." I rolled my eyes.

"How would you know how I feel? You never even let me talk to you." He protested.

"Well, it's just that..." And honestly he was right. I had made assumptions about him by what other people had said. By that Jessica and Lauren had said to be exact. They were probably the girls Edward was talking about. The ones that he had taken out on dates, but promised nothing more.

"At first," Edward went on, "when I heard Emmett's little sister was coming to town, all I but expected a 6'0'' linebacker in a skirt." We both laughed. "Then you, YOU walk in and I couldn't take my eyes off of you." He got even closer to me. "Your hair, it just flowed effortlessly around your shoulders, it's curled and it bounced as you walked. Your skin looked so soft, like it was glowing. Then I noticed your curves." He eyes my body, only this time when he did so, I kind-of liked it. Rosalie's approach to men was defiantly rubbing off on me. "Then, lastly there were you eyes."

"Lastly?" I breathed out, sure he couldn't hear me I talked so low.

"Sorry about that. I am a guy after all." He chuckled. "Eyes so deep, I felt like I could see your entire soul. They're beautiful." He raised his hand to move a fallen piece of hair form my face. "And after all that, you wouldn't give me the time of day." He frowned.

I wanted to say many things to Edward right then. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for mistreating him, I wanted to kiss him. Yes, kiss him. His lips just looked so perfect. I imagined to feel of his lips on mine, but I had to stop, seeing as the butterflies were flying at maximum speed in my stomach. I wanted to reach out and stroke his face, to hold his hand, to hug him. I wanted to do all of these things, but my body couldn't or wouldn't move. It was like I was frozen in time. After Edward a brushed my hair out of my face, his hand held my cheek and his eyes never left mine. How strange it was to feel this way for someone. Just a few moments ago, I all but hated Edward Cullen, but now...things were different. Things were changing.

"She kissed me! She kissed me!" Emmett's cheering broke my attention from the green eyed golden boy sitting so close to me. Emmett was standing on his chair, waving his arms in the air, looking like a love sick fool. "She kissed me!" Rosalie was laughing at him and I couldn't help but join in. It was happy to see my brother happy and also, to see my new friend happy as well. The rest of the restaurant wasn't so happy. Losers. Can't they just let a young couple enjoy their first kiss? "Bella!" Emmett called form his table, screaming. "Did you catch that! She did! She really did!" I clapped my hands and rolled with laughter. I felt like a proud mother whose 4 year old son just learned to ride a bike with out training wheels.

"That's great Emmett!" I called back to him.

"Let's get out of here." Edward eyes were still burning into my face. "Emmett and Rosalie can take care of themselves." He stood from the table and held out his hand for mine.

I thought about not going with him. I still wasn't sure if this was just some trick. But how could I deny the look in his eyes? I knew Edward had been friends with Emmett for some time, and I knew that Edward knew if he hurt me, or played me, he'd have to answer to Emmett. So instead of staying in my comfort shell, I reached out and took Edward's hand...it fit perfectly into his.

I looked back over at Emmett, climbing down from his chair, and Rosalie getting up from hers to go hug Emmett. I was just so happy at the moment to see that the two of them had worked things out. They were a couple now, and for some strange reason, deep down, I knew Edward and I were headed down that same path....and I was looking forward to it.

"Just don't call me apple." I warned him.

"I kind-of liked it." He chuckled.

"If you know what's good for you..." I lead on.

"Fine. I'll just think of something else." He promised as he lead the way out of the restaurant. "So where to?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not from around here remember?" I reminded him.

"Oh, that's right." He took my hand more firmly and guided me through the streets. "How about we just walk around and talk?"

"That sounds alright."

"Good." He nodded his head.

"What were you doing in my room...earlier?" I remembered just that then he had snuck into my room earlier.

"I left you a gift. You can open it when you get home."

"A gift? What is it?" I frowned, I didn't like surprises. Edward must have known this because he started to grin.

"Just wait til you get home, you'll see."

"Edward," I stopped walking and pulled my hand away from his, tired of his games already. "I'm really not in the mood to..." I was cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. He kissed me. Our first kiss.

But defiantly not our last.

* * *

_Ok, no more flashback scenes for awhile. More to come I promise but I'm headed back to present time for the next couple of chapters. Don't forget to vote on Annalea's middle name! And review!_

_Thank you __TinaBaby, married71203 and missy twilight for adding this story to your favorites!_

_Thank you Twilightfan1717 for adding me to your authors alerts!_

_Thank you babystar21, xDreamOn'94 and misskaterinab for adding this story to your story alerts!_

_And a very special (you made my day!!!) goes out to...drum roll please....xDreamOn'94 for adding me to her/his (I'm not sure) as one of you favorite authors! _


	18. In The Land of Desserts

_Dear Diary... I mean journal,_

_I know I haven't written in a long time, but I have a perfectly good excuse. Ever since Edward brought home his 'goodie' bag weeks ago, I just can't seem to take my hands of off him! He's normally the one that always has sex on his mind, maybe it's the whole pregnancy thing thats got me so sex crazed? I had my 8 month visit with the doctor today and everything with our little girl looks A ok. My doctor told me that once the baby is born, Edward and I have to wait 6 whole weeks before we can have sex again. 6 WEEKS! Apparently it's just so that my body can heel but I beg to differ. I know giving birth isn't going to be a walk in the park, but still...6 WEEKS! A male doctor must have made up that rule. Speaking of being pregnant, I've gotten so big now that it's beginning to get uncomfortable just sit or lay down. I'm tossing and turning all night and what makes it even worse is that I know I disturb Edward when I'm up all night, not that he'd say anything about it. I have a new routine, I lay with Edward in bed, trying really hard not to complain about my overgrown belly, then I wait for Edward to fall asleep, which is odd because I'm usually out before I hit the bed. Then, after I'm 100% positive that he's out, I sneak into the living room and snuggle on our recliner to sleep. I think the upright position helps alot, and my daughter does too. Her kicks are becoming more frequent and more powerful. I swore she gets that from Emmett. Edward loves it when she kicks, something about being able to feel our child. I, on the other hand, think it's kind of gross. I mean, all of a sudden, my belly had a hand imprint or foot imprint sticking out. I just try not to look at my belly when she starts to do her karate. I just can't believe how much I've changed in the past 8 months! Not just physically, but also I've matured. Or, gone-a-little-nuts, like Alice says. She thinks it's strange that I've mapped out all the bathrooms within a 5 block radius of our home. Well, she's never been a pregnant woman so she just doesn't understand. Esme, gets it. She loves to tell me stories about when she was pregnant and they're really helping me out. She cuts out all the gross stuff and just sticks to the stuff I want to hear, God love her. Carlisle been great. He's really looking forward to little Annalea. Yes, LITTLE Annalea. Everyone calls her that. It doesn't matter if she grew to be 7 foot tall, she still be little Annalea to everyone. I've started to picture her in my head. What she'll look like, what her voice will sound like. Would she like me? In all my fantasies and in all my dreams, she's always a sweet, bronze haired little girl that's forever clinging to her daddy. The thought of my daughter being a daddy's girl really warms my heart. I mean, I'm a daddy's girl so I can relate to how she feels. But at the same time, I want to be the one she clings onto. Is that strange to feel that way? Maybe, maybe not. Hell, I don't care anymore. I just can't wait until she's here, and I get to hold her in my arms._

"Bella, you home?" Edward called from the livingroom, I heard the front door close behind him.

"Yeah, I'm in the study!" I called back to him. I made an attempt to get up from my chair, but it was pointless. With my zero % muscle tone and an extra 30 lbs, it was usless to try and do any sort of exercise. And yes, getting up from a chair qualified as exercise.

"I bought some more of the KY stuff." Edward held up another brown bag, just like the one he had bought all those weeks ago.

"I can't believe we used all the other stuff." I laughed. "We should really buy some stock in KY." I joked.

"I was thinking about it." Edward sat on the floor in front of my chair and peeled off my slippers. He used the lotion from my desk any started to give me a foot rub.

"Shouldn't I be giving you the foot rub?" I raised my eye brows at him. "You're the one that's been at work all day."

"Yes, I've been at work, sitting in a _chair_, NOT on my feet." He pushed up my pant legs to message my calves. "Aren't YOU suppose to be taking it easy?"

"I am taking it easy." I defended myself.

"Well, your feet shouldn't be this swollen if you were taking it easy." Damn, he had me.

I let out a sigh. "Ok, so I went to the store earlier."

"Bella," Edward said in a disoppointed tone. "You're not suppose to,"

"I'm stuck here all day Edward! All stickin day! TV sucks, internet is crap! I can't even clean the house because all the damn cleaning supplies smell like pine! Pine Edward! Pine! Who in their right mind came up with that great idea? 'Let's make our homes smell like a forest!' Stupid! So yeah, I _waddled_ my way down to the grocery store and bought some things for dinner tonight. So there." I crossed my arms over my chest, which was swollen nice and big, and I would have been pleased but they hurt, they were so tender.

"How about we go see a movie tomorrow?" Edward tried to cheer me up. "You can rest tonight and in the morning I'll make you pancakes," My heart skipped a beat at the word, 'pancakes', "Then I promise we'll go out and do something, together." He kissed my knee.

"I guess so." I murmured, trying hard not to focus on his lips, gazing my knee cap. "We can do that." I breathed out.

"I think it's be nice to spend sometime together before she gets here." He moved up on his knees so he could kiss the top of my belly. I swore Annalea could feel her father was near, she kicked just as his lips met my skin. "Hi there sweetheart!" He kissed my swollen belly again. "Daddy's home from work."

"She loves the sound of your voice." I ran my fingers through his hair. Speaking for hair, that reminded me. "I hope she hair your hair color. It's so unique."

"And I hope she has your eyes." I gleamed up at me. "They're so beautiful."

"So I've heard." I giggled as he made his way up my body with kissed. "Hey! Not in front of the baby!" I play-pushed him off. "She's too young to learn about this kind of stuff!"

"I have an idea." He stopped kissing me right at my jawline. "Why don't you go take a hot bubble bath and I'll go pop some pop-corn and you and I can have a movie night."

"Thats sounds pretty good. But nothing scary" He helped me stand.

"I like it when you watch scary movies," He ushered me out of our study. "You cling to me all night." His smile was smug.

"Exactly. And I'm already having trouble sleeping so....no scary movies." He lead me through the hallway to our bedroom. He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So have you guys picked a middle name?" I asked Rosalie and Alice as I ate my chicken salad with a extra side of chicken. Yum, chicken.

"No, but we've got two possible names. We haven't chose the right one." Alice was eating a burrito and it was starting to look pretty damn good.

"I can't believe Edward let you out of the house to join us for lunch!" Rosalie laughed as he salsa dripped off her chip. How dare she waste salsa like that! Whoa! Back it up there Bella. It's just food. Being pregnant not only was playing with my sex drive, but I was noticing things about food I'd never really given much thought to in the past. Like, for example, did you ever notice that cake batter tasted better than cake? Or how you really just can not eat only one chip. It was physical impossible.

"You just wait until the two of you are knocked up!" I laughed at my own private joke. "Jasper is going to be an emotional wreck and Emmett won't let you leave the bed!" I laughed so hard I forgot that my chicken was waiting on me. Sorry, chicken. I still love you.

"Emmett said he's been thinking alot about babies." Rosalie told us shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. "He wants to strat trying."

"Wow, Rosalie! That's great!" Alice hugged her. "So are you guys really gonna go for it?"

"Yeah, I mean I've always wanted kids. And this way, Annalea can have someone to grow up with that's close to her own age." Rosalie smiled at me.

"That's sweet." I told her from the bottom of my heart. "What about you Alice?"

"What um...me?" Alice voice squeaked higher than usual. "I um..."

"It's ok." I laughed again. "I was just joking. Besides, you're going to be too busy dressing Annalea and little Rose to have time to make your own bundle of joy."

"Yeah, that's true." Alice's eyes drifted off to space, probably thinking about all the new baby clothes she'd get to buy. How Alice of her.

"So one more month Bella!" Rosalie's eyes were wide with excitement. "Are you nervous yet? It's perfectly normal to be nervous. I'd be surprised if a mother wasn't nervous actually."

"I'm so nervous you guys." I hung my head. "I'm just so afraid of the pain, you guys know how I am with pain! I mean, I get a splinter and I think I'm dying!" Alice laughed because it ws true. "And then I feel bad because I don't want to be in pain! I feel bad because Annalea didn't ask to be here, and here I am, all worried about the pain like the horrible person that I am."

"You're not a horrible person Bella." Rosalie moved her chair closer to mine. "You're being honest and theres nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, besides they have so many new pain killers now a days, you'll do great!" Alice patted my back.

"Painkillers are giving through needles Alice! Not helping!" Rosalie handed me a tissue. "And then Edward's going to be there, acting all upbeat and proud of me. You know how he is."

"Are you seriously mad because Edward will be proud of you?" Alice cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Cause that's just crazy. Pregnant or not."

I was going to yell at her, but I reread her words, and they made perfect since. "I know!" I cried out. "I'm so horrible at all of this. Stupid emotions going all out of wack! I can't wait to be normal again!"

"Everythings going to be ok Bella, you'll see." Rosalie hugged me. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry Bella." Alice took hold of my hand. "I have no idea what you must be going through."

"No, it's ok. I was crazy to begin with and now I'm one brain cell short of going to the loony bin." I shook my head in hopes it would clear my thoughts. "Hey, who wants dessert?"

"Bella," Alice laughed. "You haven't finished your salad yet."

"I know, it's just it will take a good 3 minutes to get my dessert out here." I picked up my fork and stabbed a piece of lettuce. "I don't wanna have to wait too long." Both Rosalie and Alcie burst into laughter at my expense.

"Foods really the main thing on your mind now a days isn't it?" Rosalie said between rolls of laughter.

"Food...and sex." I answered.

"Don't wanna hear!" Alice covered her ears. "Don't wanna hear! He's my brother! Don't wanna hear."

"Oh, do tell." Rosalie shifted her weight so she could get all the juicy details of my new found love for KY. (Aside from some details that were meant to stay between husband and wife.)

"You know," I began to tell Rosalie, "I would have never guessed I'd be the one sitting with my girlfriends talking about my sex life."

"Well live it up while you can honey, kids hear everything. You'll have to watch what you say around her when she's out." Rosalie nodded her head.

"I guess your right." I patted my stomach.

"Is everything alright here ladies? Ready for the check?" Our waiter asked.

"Alice, you can uncover your ears now!" Rosalie screamed at Alice whose head was rested in her lap, hands over her ears.

"Oh, good." Alice smiled.

I was only half paying attention to them seeing as the dessert menu was in front of me. "I think I'll have some dessert."

"Alright, what can I get you?" The waiter took out his pen and paper and started to take my order.

"How about a hot fudge brownie without nuts please but can you put extra hot fudge on it?" He nodded his head, 'yes'. "Good, then some vanilla bean ice cream but make sure it's not too close to the brownie, I don't want it to melt. Then I was thinking about some of you fried ice cream but I've never had it. Is it any good?"

"I like it." The waiter told me.

"Ok, it's settled then. I want some fried ice cream. Oh, and can I have a bowl of just whipped cream with caramel and maybe a few cherries on the side. OH! And do you have any black olives?" He nodded again, 'yes', "Good, then I'd like a side order of those. And...." I looked over the dessert menu again, "I guess that's it." I handed the menu to the waiter then looked over at my two best friends, they each had stunned looks on their faces. "What are you guys going to have?"

"Um...we'll just eat off of what Bella ordered." Alice handed her menu to the waiter with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh, no you wont." I stood firm.

"Do you realize how much you just ordered?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes I do."

"You can't possibly eat that much food."

"Oh, yes I can." I felt pretty damn smug about myself. "Oh," I turned my attention to the waiter, "And be sure to tell your chef that his chicken salad was great! I'm coming back tomorrow with my husband just so I can have it again!"

"I'll pass your complaints to the chef." The waiter walked away.

"Wait!" I called after him. "You forgot to take their order!" He didn't seem to hear me so I turned back to the table. "I guess you guys won't get dessert then."

* * *

Thank you shewhoshallwrite for adding 'Into the Ocean' as one of your favorite stories, for adding me as one of your favorite author, for adding this story to your story alerts, and for adding me to your author alerts! Thank you shewhoshallwrite for having so much faith in me! LOL Yeah, your pretty awesome by the way! Keep on rockin! You're the first person to call my writing 'adorable', so thanks cause that's what I was going for! LOL

This goes out to edwardsgirlsince1901...first let me thank you for your concern over the fight with my mom. Things are slowly working out but I still think I have a huge hill...no mountain to climb. Second, I hurried up with this chapter just because you said I was your favorite writer. (Next to Stephenie Meyer right?) So here ya go!

Oh, and just so you guys couldn't figure it out, Edward brought home KY in the little brown bag.


	19. POLL Cast Your Vote Folks!

**Hey! Just wanted to let you guys know that there is a poll up now! You can vote on what you think Annalea's middle name should be. Be sure to have your say before I close it down! Rock the vote baby!**


	20. A Little Bit of Fluff

**WARNING! This next scene is HOTT! (not a lemon, but still...HOTT!) Just makin sure you guys know that before you continue.**

"I never want to move from this spot." I bit my lower lip.

"The water might get cold." Edward chuckled into my neck. We were currently laying in our bathtub, surrounded by bubbles and candles. Edward was behind me, I had my head resting on his shoulder, and our legs were wound together. Today was the anniversary of our first kiss. Edward said that we should go out to a fancy dinner, cocktail dress and all, but I wasn't having any of that. I wanted to get take it easy. Easy in the bathtub that is...and Edward being the good little husband that he is, went along with it.

"We'll just have to add more hot water." I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, moving bubbles as he did so.

"What about food." He rubbed his nose along my jaw.

"We just have people deliver food to our bathroom." A easy solution to our problem.

Edward's body tensed. "I don't want anyone to see my wife without her clothes on."

"And why not?" I turned my head so I could face him. "Don't want anyone to see how fat I've gotten." I smiled as I rubbed my hand down his sculpted chest. He knew I was only kidding. "That embarrassed by me aren't you? Well, that's just fine!" I teased, I knew he thought I was beautiful, now more than ever. "I'll just let you have your own private party bubble bath." I gripped the sides of the tub, in the attempt to pull myself out, but seeing as I was hugely pregnant, I couldn't lift myself. I heard Edward chuckle next to me. How pathic?

"Need some help there love?" But instead of helping me out of the tub, he brought my body back to his, nice and close. "I'm not done with you yet."

"This is getting out of hand." I rubbed my stomach. "I can't even stand by myself now! When is she going to come?"

"I don't know." Edward played with my hair, "But I can hardly wait." He kissed the top of my head. "Did Alice and Rosalie choose a middle name yet?" He'd been bugging me about Annela's middle name for some time now, and I couldn't blame him. I wanted to know their choice too.

"No. They're stuck on two possible names."

"Well, they need to hurry up and decide. She'll be here anyday now." He rubbed his hand over my belly.

"Edward," I asked as I tired to shrug off the thought of where exactly his hands were headed, under the bubbles. "Do you think she'll be smart, like you?"

"You're smart too." He noted.

"Yeah, but your the smartest person I know." I corrected him.

"That says alot about the people you hang out with." He chuckled.

"Don't talk about yourself like that Edward, you, are, smart." I rubbed his thick muscular arm that was wrapped around me.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Edward nuzzled into my neck. "I can think of so many different...better ways to spend this time I have with you."

"You know," I teased, "This overly active sex drive thing that I have isn't going to last much longer." I felt his head raise from my neck. "The hormones are suppose to chill out after the baby comes."

Edward let out a hard laugh. "From what I recall, sex was never an issue with us...ever." I blushed. "If I remember correctly, you and I have had some pretty awesome times...." My lips cut him off, I was pretty surprised that I could twist my body so easily. Maybe it only twisted so well because I was in the water?

"So, what did you have planned after our little bath?" I bit my lip after I finished kissing him.

"Um..." He teased me this time. "Nothing much. Maybe just chill out on the sofa with a good beer." He smiled down at me.

"Edward Cullen!" I smacked his chest, the water making my smack a little loud in the confines of our bathroom. "If you think for one minute that you are not about to finish what you have started...!" He didn't let me finish, his lips were hot on mine, his hands were gripping my hips, positioning them in the right place. He smiled through our kiss, and with that smile I knew that he never planned on any beer on any sofa. He was such a tease.

**Ok, hottness is over with. Now was that so bad? A little fluff never hurt anyone!**

* * *

_The Next Afternoon..._

In the past couple of months, I'd noticed things about myself that I never paid attention to in the past. Number one, I am a sexoholic. Well, no...that's not true. Let me rephrase that. I am a Edwardoholic. Yeah, that's right on the money. I can't seem to get enough of him. I like to cuddle with him on the couch when we are just relaxing, watching a movie. I like to watch him when he plays his piano. I especially like the way his fingers glide over the keys with such ease, so carefree. I like the look on his face when it gets close to bedtime, when he knows he only has to wait a little bit longer to have me snuggled up in bed with him, _ready and willing_. I like the amusement on his face when he watches me eat, like I eat alot or something. I like his voice, whispering in my ear at night while my head rest on his chest. I like when he sings me to sleep, without his voice soothing out my discomfort of my over grown belly, I don't think I'd ever get any sleep...ever. But above all of this, I love when he talks to our little girl. I love the way his hand molds around my belly when she decides she wants to show off her high kick. I love the way he reads to her at night, to calm her down, so I can get some sleep. I love the way he talks about her, like she's a God. I love the way he already loves her, wholeheartedly. I love, that he loves, our daughter.

There was just something about a man that takes care of his children...it just always made me respect them more. Sure, I didn't live with my father for many years, but he was always there for me. Every Tuesday night, EVERY Tuesday night, I could count on a call from my dad. Just to check in or just to say hi. I could count on knowing that he'd always be there for me, in whichever way I needed. And now, with Edward...just the way that he loves Annalea so much, it just makes my heart swell. He wanted her, just as much as I did.

I didn't know why it mattered so much to me, I knew he loved her, it was just they _way_ he loved her. It made me feel like we were a family. Of course I knew Edward and I were going to be family regardless if we had children or not, but with Annalea on the way, I just felt whole.

"Esme said she packed extra chips and dip." Edward held the door open to his Volvo for me. "And Rosalie promised to bring black olives."

"They spoil me." It was true, they were going out of their way to make me happy and usually that lead to me blushing or compalining, but not this time. I enjoyed having them wrapped around my finger. Must be the whole pregnancy thing...oh well, it didn't matter. Soon enough we'd welcome Annalea into this world, and my spoiling would become her spoiling.

"Esme thinks you'll go into labor this weekend. She had another dream." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Another dream?" I laughed. "Did it ever occur to her that I'm am not the only female she knows that can get pregnant?" I asked.

"Honestly, she has her head so wrapped around Annalea at the moment, I don't think she notices much of anything else." He laughed.

"We're doomed." I bit my lip.

"What do you mean?" He reached across my lap so that his hand was now wound tight with mine.

"She's already so spoiled. What are we going to do?" Edward didn't answer, he just laughed. It must be a Cullen thing...to have all your children spoiled. No, let me clarify that. Spoiled NOT spoiled rotten. There was a difference and I was not, under any circumstances, going to let my daughter be the child that decides to have hissy fits in the middle of the grocery store. My daughter was not going to be the stuck up snob at her high school. My daughter was going to have respect. Thinking of all the things my daughter would, and would not be, got me pretty hungry. Oh who am I kidding? I'm always hungry! I wonder if that's normal...oh well.

"You know," Edward broke my train of though. "I'm a little upset with Rosalie and Alice at the moment." He admitted.

"Why?"

"They still haven't picked a middle name. It's driving me crazy!"

"Well," I patted his cheek as he pulled the Volvo into a parking spot. "Control your craziness because I'm starved and I don't want Rosalie and Alice to with hold food from me."

"With hold food?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, anything but that!" I was serious! I'm starved and if Edward didn't turn off the engine soon, and help me waddle my way to the picnic basket, I'd all but catch me a squirrel and nibble on that!

"Alright, alright. Let's go." And with that, we headed to the area were our family had gathered.

"Bella!" Esme stood from the ground where she was setting out plates. "Well, look at you out and about!" She hugged me gently. "Looking as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you."

"About time, I'm starving!" Emmett came from behind Esme, Carlisle and Jasper in tow. Jasper holding a Frisbee with a wide grin on his face.

"Ok, I'm ready to eat." The thought of food made me as chipper as Alice on a 70% off shopping spree. Translate....super chipper.

"I'll help you down." Jasper guided me to the ground near Esme, I wondered briefly if he would drop me? I must weigh a ton!

"So, Edward said someting about black olives?" I dug into the picnic basket, not bothering if it was rude or not, I was a woman on a mission...those black olives were mine...all mine!

* * *

**So next chapter is Rosalie's Point of View. I really wanted to make this whole story told from Bella's perspective, but the next chapter is really important, and it really can only be told threw Rosalie's eyes...you'll see why. Don't forget to review!**


	21. From Rosalie's View of Life

**Remember you guys, this chapter is from Rosalie's POV. It starts w/ Rosalie and Alice away from the picnic sight, deciding on what Annalea's middle name should be.**

Why in the world did I ever agree to such a thing? Oh, that's right, because I'm an idiot. Although I was delighted to have Bella and Edward ask Alice and I to choose a middle name for little Annalea, I was also a little upset. Choosing the right name was a big decision, a permanent decision. She would spend her whole life knowing that her middle name was chose by her two aunts, it was a big deal.

"I found one." Alice zipped up her change carrier and stuffed in back into her purse.

"Alice, we're suppose to use a quarter." I reminded her.

"Yeah, well pennies bring good luck." Translation...she didn't have a quarter.

"Don't you think it's the least bit pathetic that we are down to flipping coins?" I made Alice promise never to tell Edward and Bella just how we picked the deciding name of their child.

"No, I don't. We came up with two great names for her, and now," She held the single penny tight in her palm, "it's all up to fate."

I took a deep breath as I watched her toss the penny from hand to hand. "So if it's heads...Lilie."

"Tales, it's Allie." Alice agreed.

"On three...One...Two...Three!" The penny spun in the air and then landed on the ground's softly, bouncing a little off the grass. I felt like I was watching in slow motion.

I was in no shape to bend down a pick it up, I just couldn't be the one that had the deciding factor, besides that, darn Alice was just too fast for me. She retrieved the penny faster than humanly possible and held it in her hands, at an angle that I couldn't see which side was up. "Well?" I asked, impatiently. "What's her middle name going to be?"

* * *

**Ok, so here's where I need ur votes! I tried to make a poll but I guess I didn't do it right.*I just can't figure that stuff out....so yeah, no poll* Annalea's possible two middle names are Allie and Lilie. (Allie comes from...AL(ALice) and LIE(rosaLIE). Lilie comes from LI(aLIce) and LIE(rosaLIE). Be sure to review to cast ur vote!)**

**

* * *

**

_10 mintues later..._

"Where was the picnic set up again?" How the two of us could get lost in an open park, about the size of an elementary school was beyond me.

"I think we're headed the right way." Alice perked up. "I remember seeing that couple," She pointed towards a couple sun bathing just a few yards from us. "When Jasper and I arrived."

"Ok, there's Esme!" I spotted Esme unfolding another blanket onto the soft grass. Next to her was Bella, shoes off and nibbling on a pretzel.

"Hey Bella!" Alice half ran the remaining distance to where our family was set up. "How are you today?" Alice stole a pretzel from Bella plate and , if my eye sight was correct, I thought I saw Bella give Alice the death glare.

"Where are the boys?" I asked as I reached Esme and helped her with laying out the blanket. She smiled at me and it was impossible not to smile back.

"There were playing ball. But I think they went to start the grill." Esme then opened her picnic basket and brought out a two waters, one for me and another for Alice.

"Thirsty Bella?" Esme asked, as she reached back into her basket pulling out another bottle of ice cold water.

"Thanks." Bella told Esme as she took the water bottle. "Oh, where's the bathroom?"

"It's right over there," Alice pointed between the two maple tress, not far from where we were sitting. "You won't me to go with you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Bella made some sort of movement, then grunted, then tried to move again. It took me a minute to reazlize she was trying to get up.

"Need some help?" I almost laughed. She must have heard the undertone enjoyment in my voice because she glared at me, which...only made me laugh a little harder.

"Yeah, I guess." Bella gave up on trying to get up from her position on the blanket. "Can you guys go find one of the boys for me?" She asked Alice and I.

"Oh please," Alice stood and then moved behind Bella. "Rosalie help me would ya?" I stood to meet Alice but Bella waved us off.

"I'm too heavy you guys!" She interjected. "Just go find Edward." She insisted.

"We got this." I told her and Alice and I gave one good heave to life Bella to her feet. WOW, she was right, she was heavy. I didn't dare tell her that though.

"Wow, you guys are strong!" Bella waddled her way past Esme, in the direction to the ladies room.

"Yeah..." Deep breath, "Strong." Alice looked as if she'd just completed a triathlon.

"I'll go find Carlisle, to check on the food." Esme smiled at Alice and I's poor attempt at being 'strong'. "I'll be back in just a minute."

I nodded to Esme, then checked on Alice again. She was lounging on the blanket with her arm across her eyes. Her chest was moving up and down, no doubt, she needed exercise just as bad as I did. Following the footsteps of Alice, I took a smiliar position on the blanket next to her. We didn't talk, although their was plenty of noise around us. A little boy, just a few yards away, deep in argument with his dad over why he couldn't have some chips before he ate all of his hot dog. Then, further away, a dog barking at a squirrel that zoomed past him then climbed the nearest tree. I took note of the birds chirping and the laughing of several people around me. With all this surrounding happiness, I couldn't help but think of the news I'd soon be sharing with my family. Emmett, of couse knew already. How could I keep such a thing from my own husband? He was all for spreading the happy news but I wanted to wait until Bella had Annalea. I didn't want to steal her thunder. I moved my hand so that it was covering my soon-to-be-swollen belly, and thought of only happy things to come. In my head, it was a boy. I told Emmett and he thought otherwise. Not that it really mattered. I was happy along as my baby was healthy. It was so strange, all my life I'd wanted children, hell...I already had their names picked out by the time I was 15.

"Foods ready." Esme's bell like voice broke my concentration. She was placing a big plate of grilled meat on the blanket as the boys followed Carlisle, ready to scoop up the food at a moments notice. Carlisle was so happy, he seemed to radiate with joy. Sure, that he was enjoying the day just as much as the rest of us. In my opinion, he worked to hard and too much. Esme didn't mind though, and I guess that's all that mattered. She's meet him at the hospital for lunch everyday. I envied them in that way. After so many years of marriage, and two children who were now grown, they were still in love, just as much as they were on their wedding day. And...expecting their first grandchild! Who wouldn't be happy about that? Thinking of Carlisle and Esme's excitement over Annalea, made me wonder how they would react to my child. I mean, neither Emmett nor I were related to them, would they treat my child the same as Annalea? What a stupid question, I'm ashamed to even think it! Esme and Carlisle were the two most loving people on the planet! Of course my child would be welcomed with open arms, no question about that.

Jasper was behind Carlisle with a look of worry spread over his face. I followed his gaze to Alice, who was still laid out on the ground. "She did some exercise and how she's out for the rest of the day it seems." I assured him, his worry look disappeared.

Edward and Emmett were deep in discussion over something that had no interest to me.

"Yes, but you need protien from all different foods, not just boiled eggs Emmett." Edward told him. "Try lean meat, like um...grilled chicken." Edward nodded to the food that Esme was placing on our plates.

"Yeah, man but I can't cook that stuff. I mean, just boiling eggs is hard." My husband, the cooking impaired.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked as he roamed the picnic area with his eyes.

"She went to the bathroom." Alice told him as she was coming out of her coma. Ha!

"She has been gone for some time." Esme noted. "Maybe I'll go look for her." Esme began to stand from her seated position, but stopped, mid track, when we all noticed Bella standing by a tree. Her color was completely gone and she looked like she was having trouble breathing. If not for the tree helping her stand, I'm sure she'd be on the ground by now.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he ran to her side. We all followed him, forgetting the food, as far as we were concerned, the ants could have it.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Esme wiped Bella's forehead free from her sweat.

"I don't feel so good." Bella breathed out, and it looked like it took alot of effort on her part just to get the words out.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled for his father while readjusting Bella so that she didn't need to tree, she now leaned on Edward. "I think we need to take her to the hospital!"

"You're right." Carlisle agreed with Edward. "Her pulse is slowing and she's breathing too heavy."

"Ed...wa...rd..." She tried to make her voice higher, so that we could hear her, but it was just too painful for her to talk...to breath. Something was wrong with her, really wrong. "The...the...baby." She wrapped her free arm around her belly.

"Shhh Bella." Edward kissed her head. "You're going to be fine. Annalea is going to be fine. We're going to the hospital now."

"Um...k," Was all Bella said, sounding as if she was going to sleep.

"I'll go bring the car around." Jasper took out his car keys.

"I'll call the hospital, let them know we're on our way." Carlisle whipped out his cell phone.

"Oh dear." Esme held her heart. "Poor thing." She shook her head at the sight of Bella. Alice, who was usually the center of attention, and never at a loss for words, was watching the scene with a look of horror on her face. It was clear, she'd rather be somewhere else, where she didn't have to see her family in such pain.

"I think...." Bella began talking again, "I won't make it to the hospital." And then, like someone had sucked all the life out of her, Bella passed out.


	22. Floating to find YOU

I knew something was wrong, but as I searched deeper and deeper inside myself, I couldn't find what the reason for all my worry was. I knew that something had happened, I knew that something wasn't right. But at this moment, I felt at peace. I was drifting, not dizzy, just drifting from haze covered treetop to the next. I wondered briefly where in the world I was. Where was Edward? I reached down to my swollen belly only to find that it wasn't swollen anymore. I waited for the shock to over take me. Where had my baby gone? Where was I? Why wasn't Edward with me? But the shock never came. My mind drifted some more only now, I did not fight the gravity that was pulling me in all directions. I was calm, remote. Then something so obvious, dawned on me. I was dead. Dead. No longer living. What happened? I thought about the last moments of my life, but I couldn't remember what had caused me to die. Well, I guess that's a good thing. I smiled at myself, knowing that somewhere, Edward was happily holding our daughter in his arms, happy...even if I wasn't their to share it with him. I thought of my daughter's future, and I knew that she'd have her aunts and grandmothers to look to for girlie advice, she wouldn't have a mother for things like that. Edward...oh Edward. How long had I been dead? I hope Edward would be happy, or try to be happy without me at least. I hope that he'd find someone to be with, someone that loved him and our daughter the right way. Someone the would fit into our family, someone that would make them whole. I felt like crying, despite the fact that I was so numb from all the floating. I was crying because I knew they'd be happy without me. Selfish, I know. I was jealous of this new woman, who'd take my place as Edward's wife, as Annalea's mother. Selfish, because I wanted nothing more to rip her eyes out. But happy, again, because if Edward could move on to love someone after me, he'd find someone to make him happy, to make my daughter happy, then I guess it's ok.

My drifting was slowing down, and the treetops were becoming more and more blurry. I started to panic as I realized that I wasn't in heaven. If not in heaven, then where was I? Hell? No, this was too peacful to be hell. Or, was that the point. Give you peace and quiet only to tear it away? What had I done wrong? I never killed anymore. I've never stolen. I'd never wished harm on anymore. But...oh God! I had premarrital sex! Crap! But, I mean, God surely would over look that right? I mean, I was, am, was, head over heels in love with Edward. I never regretted the decision to lose my virginity to him, why start now?

I felt my drifting come to a standstill. My body's weight was slowly coming back. I could hear a soft voice, smooth and rich. Maybe this was God. Maybe he'd come to talk personally to me. Maybe he'd give me another chance at life. I hope so...I at least wanted to see what my baby daughter looked like. I at least wanted to kiss Edward, just one last time.

"Now?....but why don't we..." The voice was closer to me know, but I still couldn't open my eyes to see the face of God. I wanted to know what he looked like, I wanted to see his eyes when I begged for my life back.

"No...time..." A different voice said, more familiar than the first. It sounded like Carlisle, but what was he doing in heaven? I wondered if I wasn't in heaven at all. Maybe I was in-between life and death, maybe I was floating in the space between Earth and Heaven, just waiting to make a decision in which path to take. 'Earth!' I yelled to myself, trying to will my way back into my body. 'Your baby! Edward! Your family! You have to go back!' I kept screaming and I think it was helping. My drifting was even slower now and my eyes no longer felt heavy.

"Son," Carlisle spoke, clearer then before, I could tell he was close to me. "We do this now, or it might be too late...for the both of them." He voice was full of concern, I wondered what he was talking about. Who was hurt? What had to happen?

"I just want everything to be alright." Edward's voice was just a whisper, close to my ear. I wanted nothing more then for him to say something else. I could listen to his voice forever. If he could just keep talking, I could fight my way through this haze, I could find my way back to my family. "We didn't plan on this, we wanted a natural birth." Someone squeezed my hand but I was too lost in Edward's words to try and figure out who. Natural birth..yes! I remember that. Edward and I were looking forward to the delivery, I didn't want any drugs, I remember! I told him that drugs would make me disoriented and I wanted to be fully aware when I saw my daughter for the first time. So what did Edward mean why he said, 'We didn't plan this'? What were they planning to do?

"It will be alright son," Carlisle spoke again, "But we must hurry."

"Bella," Edward was close to my ear again. "Bella everything is going to be ok, you hear me. You're going to be just fine I promise. They are going to take you to the operating room." He kissed my cheek. Operating room? For what? "They have to do a C-section Bella, but don't you worry, it's all going to be ok." He kissed my forehead this time.

C-section huh? Well, I could handle that. Just make it through the operation and everything would be ok. Then, as if something hard had hit me, I realized that after all, I wasn't dead. I wasn't dying. Good. That meant I could raise my daughter and Edward would be mine forever. I thought it silly to image another woman taking my place, but at the time, it seemed like a real possibility.

"We're all ready for her in room 16 Dr. Cullen." A young female voice said from far away. I didn't like the sound of her voice, it was too chipper. Too chipper for a hospital.

"Thank you Caroline." Carlisle told her. "We must go now Edward." I felt my bed move and sheets being tucked under me, it was Edward...trying to make me as comfortable as possible. Even now, in the mist of having a C-section, he was still doing everything in his power to spoil me. God I love that man.

"I love you Bella." He told me as I heard a door close. "I'll be with you the whole time, I'll be right next to you." I wanted to tell him that I was ok. I wanted to tell him that I could hear him. I wanted to tell him that I was brave. My brain told my lips to move, but they didn't budge so all the things I wanted to tell Edward, just couldn't come out. My brain told my eyes to open, to get one good look at my husband, but they stayed cemented shut. I tried to squeeze my hand, which Edward was holding, but nothing on my body would respond to my brain's demands.

"Go scrub in Edward." Carlisle told him. "I'll be right behind you." I heard Edward breathe out hard through his nose, squeeze my hand one last time, I then walk away form me. I tried to keep my emotions under control, I knew he'd be right back but the mere thought of him not by my side, sent me overboard.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, low and soft. "If you can hear me, this will all be over with soon, I promise." He patted my head and moved some hair out of my face. "You just be a good girl alright. Be a good girl and this will be over with before you know it." Maybe Carlsile, being a doctor and all, could tell that I could hear him. Maybe he knew that my body was not listening to my brain. That was good, I told myself. It was good that Carlisle did not tell these things to Edward, if Edward knew, he'd go into a whole speech about how much he loved me. At this point, I didn't need to hear all of that. The only thing I wanted to hear, was the soft cry of my new baby.

"Stay here...in this chair closest to her head." Carlisle told someone. "Don't look down past these sheets, for some, it's too hard to see such things. And when we pull the baby out, their might not be any sound, don't be alarmed, this happens most times when we conduct a C-Section. The nurses will take care of the baby. Once they get her breathing, they will hand her off to you. I'll be taking care of Bella, stitching her up. Understand son?" Only til then did I realize he was talking to Edward and not me.

"Yes, I understand." Edward's voice was low. I wished that somehow he could know I was ok. I wished he would be happy and excited that our daughter would soon join us. I thought about what I had just said, about not wanting Edward to know I could hear him, and I took it all back. It was wrong of him to wish not to hear his love filled vows. It was wrong of me to keep him in the dark.

I swallowed hard, and I didn't like the feeling of my throat being so dry. I swallowed again, harder this time trying hard to find my voice.

"Ummm...." Was all I managed to say. How I got 'um' out of 'Edward' I'll never know.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was frantic. "Bella, it's ok." He kissed my cheek. "Is she waking up?" He asked. "Is that ok?"

"It's ok if she wakes up." The chipper voice from before said. "She's numb from the waist down so she can't feel anything. Encourage her to talk, it should help."

"Bella, talk sweetheart, talk. Tell me anything." Edward's voice was urgent, coming out so quickly it was hard to keep up.

"E...." I breathed out hard. "Ed...." My lips moved this time, a direct result of all my wishful thinking. "Edward." I said it clear this time, proud of myself.

"Oh Bella!" Edward kissed my forehead, once...twice...three times. Then he kissed my nose, my cheeks, then finally...my lips. Just a peck, but it was enough to send my heart wild. "You're going to be ok! You hear me!" Both his hands were gripping the sides of my face. "You'll be just fine."

"Th...the...baby?" My lips were working with me now, in full cooperation with my brain.

"She's fine. You're in the middle of a C-Section, she'll be here," He brushed my arms with his own, "We can hold her in just a few minutes."

"Almost done Edward." I heard Carlisle say. "That's right, keep her calm." He told Edward.

"I'm so proud of you Bella, you're doing such a great job." He kissed my eyelids, and the feel of his lips on my face made we want to open my eyes.

I took a deep breath to gain some energy, and then...just as my lips had followed my brain's orders, my eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Bella!" Edward hugged me, in an awkward way due to the fact that I was laying on an operating table. "I love you so much."

"Love...you...too." I spoke to him.

"Well would you look at that." Carlisle held something tiny, and struggling in his arms. "She's a miracle, so beautiful."

"Look how pretty!" The chipper nurse had finally found the right moments...to be chipper.

"Annalea..." Edward nodded to her in full love and commitment. I pulled my head up, so that I could see what all the fuss was about, but by the time my eyes had focused on Carlisle, he wasn't holding her anymore. The overly chipper nurse had taken her away, to the baby station.

"Crying?" I chocked out, why wasn't she crying? I knew Carlisle had something about it before, but it didn't make any sence. Why wasn't my baby crying!

"She's alright love. She's alright." Edward assured me, but if she was alright, then why wasn't she crying?

"You hear that?" Edward looked straight into my eyes, "She is crying, she just hasn't found her voice yet. She's crying, but she's too happy to make a fuss right now." He chuckled. I listened hard, wanting desperately to hear what he was hearing. Then, like an angel who had just gotten it's wings, I heard, a soft, almost mellow sob from across the room. Of course she was ok. Cold maybe, but ok. I strained hard to see her, but my eye sight wasn't too good after the ordeal I had just gone threw. I saw the outline of the chipper nurse, and I heard her say wonderful things to my daughter. I thanked her in that minute, she was right to be chipper. She did work in the labor and delivery wing in the hospital after all.

"You ready to go see mommy and daddy?" The nurse asked my daugter. She made her way over to me, and as she got closer, the shape of my daugter was starting to fill out. She was wrapped in something pink, and was was looking straight ahead, at me, past me, to Edward. A daddy's girl from the start.

The nurse placed her on my stomach, and because I was too weak to lift my hands to cradle my newborn daughter, Edward wrapped his muscular arms around her, supporting her.

"She's perfect." Edward cooed, then kissed her forehead.

"Little Annalea." I smiled down at my daughter. Her eyes were grey, just as all newborn eyes were. It would take sometimes for her eye color to set. He hair was matted with blood, so it was a little darker than Edward's, but sure when I go around to washing it, it would no doubt match his, shade to shade. Her skin was an ivory cream, just like mine. Her cheeks were pink, from the ordeal of birth I was sure. But the thing that stood out the most, was her smile. A smile so pure and loving and innocent, it would just break your heart.

"I been waiting for you. We all have." Carlisle came to stand next to me, opposite Edward. "She's perfect." He leaned down and kissed his new granddaughters head. "Bella," He looked at me now. "They're going to take you to a private room now, so you can rest...you deserve it." He stood from his position. "I'm going to let everyone know the two of you are ok. Esme probably having a heart attack right now." Although nothing about having a heart attack was funny, Carlisle laughed and Edward and I joined in.

"I'll bring her to the mobile crib, so they can move you." Edward held our baby close to his chest, but leaned her head down so I could kiss her goodbye. "Daddy loves his little girl." Edward told Annalea. "I love you very much, you and your mother." I heard him say, right before i drifted into a peaceful and well deserved, sleep.

* * *

_Thank you...edwardlovinmom, mjdanny, bia swan '2', sarah1485, MaraJadiMaster, Chloe McMurray, rissaroo1800 and Gilmore4life3 for adding 'Into The Ocean' to their story alets. Seriously, the more alerts I get, the quicker the chapters come!_

_Thank you...coffeelover402 (Hey! I love coffee too!), Dennyrose, cullenloverforever101, Mayumi-Cullen, iluvtwilight93, Evie-Cullen, and ladorepugs for adding this story to their favorites. I must say, 'Into The Ocean' is a favorite of mine, I'm not just saying that because I'm the writer...I really enjoy this story and I enjoy writing it too._

_And a very special thank you goes out to...DennyRose!!! I just won't people to know that I write as a hobby and to find out that people enjoy my writing, well it just sends my heart soaring! I'll try and keep you guys on the edge of your seats!_


	23. Edward's Valentine

Certain things I would remember for all my life. My parents, Renee and Charlie, swinging me high on a swingset of a nearby playground when I was just years old. Renee kissing me goodbye with tear-filled eyes on my first day of kindergarten. Charlie, smile stretched from ear to ear when I decided, at the ripe age of 5, that I was the new sheriff in town, thus...I wore his jacket and ordered our neighbor's snotty kid a ticket for being gross.

I would always remember Alice and how on my first day at Forks High School she had saved me from Jessica. I still owed her for that.

I'd remember Edward, his sparkling green eyes, his bronze colored hair. I'd remember how sweet he was, how gentle and loving. I'd remember how much he loved me, despite my flaws. I would always remember our first kiss, the first time he said he loved me, our wedding, our first time together...

All of these memories, experiences I would never forget, were all leading up to this.

I had woken up about an hour ago to find that I was now in my own private post labor and delivery room. Annalea was asleep in the arms of her grandmother while her family gazed at her with love and affection. Carlisle and Esme kicked right into grandparent mode, Esme's rocking chair in place and Carlisle's smile, permanently plastered to his lovely face. Alice well, Alice was being Alice. She was skipping around the room, hanging up decorations, cards, balloons and sort. Jasper was right behind her, holding a heavy looking box, no doubt, he was Alice's handyman. Rosalie was folding up some clothes that she had brought for Annalea. "Going away attire." She had said, and I honestly didn't mind. Emmett, Emmett was acting a little strange. Well, strange for him anyway. He had his turn holding Annalea, when he could get her from Esme and Rosalie that is, and he all but told her his life story. The connection between uncle and niece was clear and everyone could see it. But, this interaction between my daughter and my brother set off something in Emmett that I had never seen before. He was hiding something. He had a secret.

Usually, when Emmett had a secret to tell, he'd literally bounce in his seat, or he'd get so excited, he'd spill the beans, and as a result, no one told him anything. The look on Emmett's face was a mixture of emotions that didn't seem right all placed together. Joy, excitement, nervousness, fear, commitment, joy again.

The only thing missing from my perfect piece of heaven, was Annalea's other set of grandparents...Renee and Charlie.

"They're on their way," Edward assured me. "Traffic." He was sitting with me on my bed, holding just my hand, eyes on Annalea. He hadn't left my side since I woke up. The way he looked at his daughter sent butterflies in my stomach. A smile, a secret smile, was always on his face. Edward was whipped by her, we all were.

"Esme?" I asked, my voice a little raspy from my most recent ordeal. "How long did it take you to feel normal again?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice called to me from across the room.

"Well, I feel empty." I told her. "But full at the same time. Empty because she's not in here anymore," I rubbed my absent baby stomach. "But full, because I feel like a mother now."

Esme laughed at my explanation. "It goes away over time, but you'll always remember how you felt when you were pregnant. That part, never goes away." She spoke to me, but her eyes never left Annalea.

"How did the two of you come up with the name Annalea?" Carlisle asked, as his fingers gazzed Annalea's forehead.

I looked at Edward for support, I knew they'd want that explanation sooner or later. "It's a mixture of mine and Bella's names." Edward spoke. "A is from Anthony, my middle name." Esme took in a breath, her eyes finally leaving Annalea. "And well lea, sort of sounds like Marie, Bella's middle name. So we put the two of them together."

"That's so sweet." Esme's eyes teared up. "What about a middle name?"  
"Yeah," My voice was a little defensive. "What about a middle name?" I spoke to Alice and Rosalie now.

"Should we tell them?" Alice joked. "It is her name afterall, her parents have a right to know." She giggled.

"How bad is it?" I crossed my arms over my chest, sure I'd made a mistake in giving the two of them even the slightest bit of power. For all I knew, Annalea's middle name would to buttercup or daisy, too girlie...so not right for my daughter.

"Oh, don't get all in a huff." Alice was finally done unpacking my room. I was set with just mine and Edward's overnight bag, plus Annalea's belongings. But Alice just had to have pink, purple and green ribbons everywhere, plus flowers covering every surface. "Rosalie," Alice sat down next to Jasper and took his hand. "Would you do the honors?" Her smile beamed so bright it was hard to look away.

"So, we came down to just two names," Rosalie began, Emmett eying her suspically again, my mind was too evolved in hearing my daughter's middle name, that I didn't let it run wild with what was bothering Emmett. "But we decided on..." She purposely dragged on, adding suspense. Edward squeezed my hand. "Lilie."

Rosalie and Alice didn't smile, I guess they were waiting for my reaction before any kind of celebration could begin. Carlisle and Esme continued to smile down at Annalea, still in Esme's arms. Esme mouthed, "Annalea Lilie Cullen" to her. Edward's grip on my hand relaxed, a sure sign he liked the ring of her middle name.

"Annalea Lilie Cullen." I said out loud, eyes closed. "Let me guess...Lilie because it's a flower like Rose and Alice liked it because it's cute?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, well. Doesn't matter. I like it." I smiled in approval. "You two did well."

Alice was glaring at me, but what else was new? "That's not why we picked it."

"But I never thought about it like that..." Rosalie's head was titled to the side, she was lost in thought. "Lilie...Rose...yeah, I guess where you could get that from. But Alice is right, that's not where we got it from."

"Then how?" Edward asked.

"Li is from Alice and lie is from Rosalie." Alice explained. My jaw hit the floor just as Esme squeezed out another tear.

"That um...well that's somethin...." Carlisle looked pleased at his granddaughter's middle name. "Her name is full of meaning. Her first is from her both her parents, her middle is from both her aunts, and well Cullen is our family name." He leaned down to kiss Annalea. "She's set for life."

"You guys!" I sobbed, tears forming in my eyes now. "That is so sweet!"

"It is," Edward put one arm around me, his voice gentle. "Thank you." He told Rosalie and Alice.

"Oh my good heavens! Is that her?" Renee burst into my hospital room door. "Oh, she's here! I've should have been here sooner!" Renee quickly covered her mouth as she realized Annalea was sleeping. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Oh, Renee, have a look at her!" Esme whispered/cheered. "She's just perfect. Come, come hold her." Esme stood from her rocking chair, Annalea secure in her arms.

"Oh, I just remember when I use to rock Bella to sleep." Renee stopped in her tracks, turned, then like a deer in headlights, noticed me...the new mom...her daughter. "Oh, Bella!" She ran to the hospital bed a threw her arms around me, Edward moved just a little to the side so that Renee and I could embrace without it being awkward. "How are you? You feelin ok? You need anything?"

"I'm alright mom, stop worrying." She unwrapped her arms, looked back over her shoulder, then back at me, then back over her shoulder, it was quite funny. "It's ok mom, go hold her."

_30 minutes later..._

"Dad, no one here smokes." I was disappointment in him, I know it was customary to bring cigars to celebrate the birth of a child, but we were a smoke-free family, and newborn child or not, I wanted it to remain that way.

"No one has to smoke them." He rolled his eyes, then spoke to Edward who was still sitting on the bed next to me. "You need to keep just one, frame it and keep it forever."

"I'll teach her to throw a bunch." Emmett told the room, it was currently his turn again to hold Annalea, who was now awake. I'd learn, in just the short time that I'd known her, that she didn't care who was holding her, just as long as she was being held. She took comfort in the body heat of others, I could tell that she liked the sound of her family's voices, though, when Edward spoke to her, nothing else matted. Edward had dazzled her just as he had dazzled me. "I'll make sure she's got some muscle on her." Just then, Annalea sneezed, (no boogers) just a little ah-choo, but her eyes got real big, and her lips started to quiver. "Um...guys?" Emmett stood and handed Annalea to me. "I don't think I can handle all of that." Annalea fit just right into my arms, and before her crying could really start, Edward hummed to her, and she calmed down.

"Babies cry Emmett." Rosalie reminded him. "You better get use to it, cause we'll be here in just a couple of months."

Everyone looked at her, no one dared to even breath.

"OMG You're pregnant!" Alice broke the silence, jumping 10 feet in the air. "You're pregnant!"

I had never seen Rosalie blush, but here she was, blond and as beautiful as ever, blushing. "We wanted to wait to tell you, but yes." Emmett stood next to Rosalie, that stupid smile plasted on his face, finally an explanation for his behavior. "We're pregnant."

"Congradulations!" Everyone cheered, Edward stood to give Emmett and man-hug. "Wow."

"Welcome to the club." Carlisle patted Emmett on his back. Alice was clapping and hugging Rosalie, possibly squeezing her too hard.

"Granpaw, again." Charlie laughed.

"Rose! This is so great!" Rosalie made her way to my hospital bed so that I could hug her. "I'm so happy for the two of you! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Two, Esme!" Renee hugged Esme. "Two!" Renee and Esme's smiles matched perfectly! "That's two grandchildren in just one year! How could we ask for more?"

"Alice?" Esme teased. "Well, do you have something you'd like to share?" Everyone laughed...everyone but Alice. Her face went completely white, her clapping and bouncing stopped. I immediatly was thankful that we were already in a hospital, just in case Alice passed out.

"Relax Alice, I was only teasing." Esme tisked.

"Calm down, it's alright." Jasper hugged Alice tightly. "She was only joking." He assured her. Alice nodded and I was sure the laughter in the room set a pretty good atmosphere for Alice to restart her heart.

"Sure is a sight to see, isn't she?" Edward asked as his fingers brushed Annalea's lips. "She's a perfect gift for today, thank you." He kissed my lips, quickly.

"A present?" My forehead wrinkled. "Well, a gift for God I guess."

"No, a gift for today silly." He kissed me again. "Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

Thank you to all of you that have added this story to your story alerts...(And there is alot!) TwilightJonasLuver, MakeJasperMineNOW, ShiningCrane, vtang, ladorepugs, Memoris of a Priestess, sevenmagix, tokyolover, yourbrowneyedgirl and andreabl2. I work hard on this story and the fact that so many people continue to read, really warms my heart. Thank you!

Thank you to blackandivorykeys, AsweomePrincess and Memoris of a Priestess for adding 'Into The Ocean' as one of your favorite stories!

And best wishes goes out to Twilighter328 and Memoris of a Priestess for adding me to their author alert list! You two rock!

I have to give it up to Twilighter328, AsweomePrincess, Memoris of a Priestess, x . X Tabbi .X x, newer-duet and ANGSCOTT, they have added me to their favorite authors list...they have excellent taste in writers by the way!

And I have some news for you guys...

1. I found a misprint in 'New Moon'! Go me! Go me! (I've looked for a whole year and I finally found one!) Pg. 339 line 29 of 'New Moon'. It reads, "The" but it's suppose to read, "They". I know, I know, it's not BIG but whatever!

AND

2. Ok, so you know how Jacob is always making fun of Edward...calling him a bloodsucker? Well, tell me if I'm wrong, but doesn't Jacob drink blood too? A...when he says that Leah prefers to eat as a human in BD. B....hunting trip with Nessie in BD. Someone please clear this up for me.

OH!!! And I got a review that Bella's lingerie link is not working on my profile, so I've added a new link. (Thanks to the reviewer!) It's not the same lingerie piece I had in mind, but it's the right shade of blue so it will do. I'm posting it now, and the fanfic website takes awhile to update that stuff. Be sure to check that out if you can.

And REVIEW! Let me know what you'd like to see in the future!


	24. Sorry Note

SORRY SORRY SORRY! How many times do I have to say it? SORRY SORRY SORRY!

'INTO THE OCEAN' Will be finished...tonight! Are you happy at all? Sorry for not updating, but I've been busy reading actual books, not fanfiction. (Since there isn't much good fanfic left....) So here's what I've read this week.

"Sugar Daddy" by Liza Kleypas (Romance Novel) Really good but if your under the age of 18, you really shouldn't read it.

"Blue Eyed Devil" also Liza Kleypas (Romance Novel) It's about abusive relationships, so can't say I didn't warn ya. I've always wanted an insiders look at physical abuse, and because of this book, I know feel like a strong woman who wants nothing more than to end abuse against other women.

"Evermore" by Alyson Noel!!!! OMG!!!!! OMG!!!!! LOVE LOVE LOVE This book! I read it in one day! ONE DAY! (Not because I'm a fast reader or anything...but because it was that good!)

So this summer I hope to read these books: (If anyone has read them before, let me know whether or not they are worth the read.)

"Perfect Chemisty" by Simone Elkeles

"Bloom" by Elizabeth Scott

"Uglies" by Scott Westwerfeld

"Deadly Little Secrets" by Laurie Stolarz (I've looked everywhere for this book but I can't find it! I might just have to break down and buy it online.)

"A Map of The Known World" by Liza Ann Sandell

"Not Like Her" by Deborah Davis (I want this book so bad I can taste it!)

"Saving Zoe" by Alyson Noel (Alyson Noel wrote, EVERMORE, and since she did such a great job, I thought I'd read another one of her books. Although, SAVING ZOE sounds pretty sad.)

"Funny How Things Change" by Melissa Wyatt (Told from a guys POV...I think. I'm not sure, like I said, these are books I HAVEN'T READ YET. They are on my 'To Read' list.)

So yeah, there you have it. And don't forget to check back later tonight for the ending chapters of 'Into The Ocean'. Also.....I working on a new story but I'm not sure if I should continue it. I'll have it's summary posted tonight, let me know what you guys think.


	25. Edward the Celebrity

5 months later...

"Yum, yum." I cooed to my daughter who was now looking at me like I was insane. "Yum, yum. Take a bite for mommy?" I pleaded with my five month old. The baby food jar was 1/2 empty, so I guess at least she ate _some_ of the green beans.

"Try the bananas." Edward told me as he came in our kitchen, fresh from his evening shower. "Give her a few bites of bananas, then switch back to the green beans." He took a seat next to me at our table, then started to play with Annalea's hair. You'd think Edward was a celebrity, because when he entered the room, Annalea's eyes followed his every move. When Edward looked her way, she'd blush bright cherry red. When he spoke to her, her smile would stretch, ear to ear. And the feeling was mutual. Edward was just as much in love with Annalea, as Annalea was in love with Edward.

"How do you know that?" I asked Edward as I popped open a jar of mashed banana baby food.

"Usually I mix a fruit in with her oatmeal, but this morning, she wasn't having any of that." He kissed her on her forehead, then turned to me. "So I alternated. One bite of oatmeal, followed by a bite of pears." He kissed my cheek before heading to get some water. "She eats more that way."

"Is that right?" I cooed to my daughter. Annalea was busy with seeing just how much food she could spread on her highchair. "Or is it just that you eat more for daddy?" I laughed. At the word 'daddy', her head shot up and then she searched the room for Edward.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Edward took his place back at the table with us. "Are you gonna eat now?" He tickled her.

The past 5 months had been more than I expected. I found myself in a total bliss. How was it that I got everything I ever wanted, and yet, some people, had nothing? I was blessed to have such a caring, understanding and loving husband. My friends were as loyal as they come. My parents loved me, unconditionally. My brother, who I found mostly annoying at times, was the best big brother and uncle in the world. And then, to top it all off...I had the sweetest, most adorable little girl to call my own. I felt pity on those who spent their lives alone. Didn't they realize what they were missing?

"Rosalie's ready to pop." Edward broke my attention. "Emmett's driving me crazy!"

"Emmett drives everyone crazy." I reminded him, I put the baby food away, and started to clean up Annalea. "But, what in particular is bothering him now?"

"Rosalie. He hates that she's so uncomfortable. He hates to see her like that. But at the same time, he's so stressed out worrying about her, that he hasn't been sleeping. And well, Rose hasn't been sleeping, with the baby kicking all night." He picked up Annalea from her high chair and sat her on the floor, next to her stack of toys. "We all know how they are when their sleep deprived, and well, now it's worse because of the stress of the baby."

I looked down at my daughter, in the crawling position, ready to make a 'run' for it. She was growing so fast, just last week I could have sworn I heard her say 'daddy'. "It's worth it though." I sat down next to Annalea on the floor. "They'll realize that soon. You remember? All the stress goes away when you give birth...it makes it all worth it."

"Oh," Edward sat next to me on the floor, patting his lap in motion for Annalea to craw to him...she did. "I know it's worth it." He kissed Annalea's cheek.

I was about to remind Edward that Annalea didn't need to be wound up this late at night, but the sight of my perfect 5 month old daughter sitting happily in her father's lap, made my heart swell and nothing, not even Annaleas's bathtime, could have ripped me away from my family at that moment....except a long green mash that was caked into the back of her head. 'Now, how did that get there?' I wondered.

"Annalea," She scooted off of Edward and started to make her way towards me. She crawled pretty well for a 5 month old, well...if you can call it crawling. Basically it was Edward and I "guiding" her around on the carpet, and Annalea being the spoiled little princess she was, loved the idea of the two of us doing all the work. "You've got to have a bath. There is food in your hair!" Annalea's head shot up, if Edward was her favorite thing in all the world, taking a bath was second. The sound of my voice must have started her, becuase he jolted right back towards Edward.

"Let's get you all cleaned up before bedtime ok?" I stood from the floor and held my arms out so that Edward could lift her to me, but instead as doing as I wanted, he stood, still having Ananlea craddled in his arms and made his way to our bathroom. "Edward?" I questioned.

"You want daddy to give you a bath tonight?" He asked Annalea...of course she gleamed at the idea.

"Edward you don't have to." I knew with Edward's busy work schedule, and the added stress of Emmett's constant groaning, plus all the stuff I made him do around the house, (lifting heavy boxes, taking out the trash, fixing that stupid cupboard in the kitchen that was 2 cm. lower than the rest of the cupboards) I knew that with all the things on Edward's plate, he was a tired man. So, I tired to do as much as possible with Annalea. All Edward had to worry about was making sure she got her "daddy play time" fill before bedtime.

"It's no problem Bella." Edward called from the bathroom as I was chasing them down the hall. "Honestly I enjoy doing this stuff. I feel like I don't do enough." He admitted.

"You do plenty." I reminded him.

"Doesn't feel that way." He sat Annalea down on the rug on the floor of our bathroom and then went to the tub to start her water. "I feel like I'm just a part time dad. It's makes me feel so bad."

"You are in no way a part time dad Edward." I reached out for his arm, trying to get his attention. "You go to work everyday. You work hard to provide for her. For US. That's makes you a million times better than most of the male species already."

Edward just smiled at me. "Well, there is always more to be done. I don't want her growing up thinking I couldn't ever make enough time for her."

"Edward, " I was getting mad now. How could he think such horrible things about himself. Didn't he see all the wondering things he did for us. "She will not think those things. She'll know how much you love her and that's all that matters."

"Still," Edward shrugged as he slipped Annalea out of her dirty clothes, "Even when I'm not around her, I think about her. When I'm not at home....all I think about is the two of you." Well damn! So much for me being mad at him. That was sweet.

"Edward..." I was going to tell him how much I appriated everything he did. I was going to tell him that I knew his career was important to him. I was going to tell him how much I loved having him as a husband, how much I loved having him as my daughter's father. But just as I opened my mouth, the phone rang.

"Go get it." Edward told me, his eyes on Annalea as he carefully placed her in the warm watered tub, filled with bubbles and toys. "And would you bring me some more of her strawberry shampoo when you come back? I think this bottle is almost empty."

"Sure." I told him as I exited the bathroom. If he thought our conversation was ending there, he was dead wrong. I had a whole lot of beautiful, wonderful things to say to him.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I saw her cell on the called ID.

"Bella?! OMG! Bella!" Emmett's voice was strung out, almost like his heart was working overtime, which left him breathless.

"Emmett? What's wrong?!" I went into panic mode.

"It's Rose! She's in labor!"

* * *

Here we go again LOL.....

Thank you thank you thank you Kip85, msbutterflycat, Edwardlylove, rainbow18, TheRedRoseFairy, CHOCKS ES COOOOOL, Bellaloves2, jessmarie12, Mazza, theadventurer and churroettes94, for adding INTO THE OCEAN to your story alerts!

Super cool high five to those of you who added INTO THE OCEAN to their favorite stories: FanfictionVirgin (we all remember those days...), isabellacullen1901, msbutterflycat, Edwardlylove, wastedwanderer, cullengirl08, AbbyluvsTwilight, Avatar2016, Bellaloves2, mskaylacullen, churroettes94 and sassyscaps.

And to Kataang-or-Zutara, msbutterflycat, AmimegirlKiki, churroettes94, Bellaloves2, thank you for adding me to your author alerts. Really, the faith you have in me...I don't deserve.

And to those who added me as their favorite author...msbutterflycat, RAWR. Edward. is. Mine., BFFs-Fur-Ever, churroettes94, Bellaloves2 and PetLover09 I'm taking you all out for pizza and ice cream! (Well, I drive a 2 dr. ford focus so we may not all fit. BUT...It's silver at the right angle, it sort of looks like Edward's volvo. Minus it being like $20,000.00 less....lol)

* * *

You guys have to go to Youtube and watch "Breaking Dawn" posted by celloplyr4jesus!!! It cracks me up everytime I watch it! Alice at the cheerleader in the end...so funny! Must die laughing! (Poor Jasper!) also watch "VERY HILARIOUS INTERVIEW ROBERT PATTINSON Jackson Rathbone Kellen Lutz, WITH TWILIGHT" posted by manashanee Everything about this chick is funny. She is my hero! Oh and this one..."Reading A Book Doesn't Always Make You Smarter" Posted by: MissieMOE Funny...I read Twilight in funny positions too!


	26. Esme to the Rescue!

"Damn it! That hurts like hell!"

"Watch your language!" I screeched at Emmett while covering Annalea's ears. She's only 5 months old, but she pickes up things pretty fast...including bad language.

"Don't you dare talk about pain! Oh....AW!!!!!!! What the hell!" Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs. Annalea looked around the room, confused at where the high pitch noise had came from, then when she realized her ears were now hurting, she started to cry.

"Oh, baby!" Rosalie cried crockadile tears from her labor and delivery bed, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, don't cry."

"It's ok Rose." Edward took Annalea from me and headed towards the hospital room door. "It was wrong of us to have her in here with you in the first place."

"Don't be absurd, I wanted all of my family.....Aw...aw....aw....AW!!!!!!!" Rosalie was breathing so hard, I actually thought about going to get her an inhaler.

"Rose, calm down." Oh. My. God. My brother did not just say that. What an idiot.

"What? What...did you just say to me Emmett?" Rosalie looked like a bad ass biker chick, sweat beads on her forehead, her blond hair in a lopsided ponytail, even her nail we turning white as she gripped onto the railing of her bed. "You think this is easy or something?" Her voice was full of venom. "Need I remind YOU that if it wasn't for YOU and your damn back messaged WE would not be here right now!"

"And now it's time for me to go see what my husband and daughter are up to." I skipped, Alice-style, out of Rosalie's hospital room.

"This is not some walk in the park!" Rosalie was letting Emmett have it...good. He needed to learn when and what to say at the right times, a talent he was not born with.

"See everythings ok sweetheart." Edward was sitting outside of Rose's room on a yellow and blue bench with Annalea on his lap, her breathing quicken and then slowed as she was forcing herself not to cry. I hated seeing her cry, my little girl, cute as a button, should not cry. She should smile and giggle and laugh.....anything but cry.

"It breaks my heart." I said as I sat next to my family. I wiped Annalea's fallen curl from her eyes. "Don't cry little baby, it's alright." Even though I was telling her not to cry, I was the one who was now feeling the sting in my eyes, the sure sign tears were on their way.

"Emmett's losing it in there." Edward bounced Annalea on his knee in attempts to brighten her mood....and mine. If my baby....if my family wasn't happy, I wasn't happy. If they were in pain, well then so was I.

"Yeah, well I think Rosalie is going overboard with this whole, 'Let's have a natural birth with no meds' thing. She's in so much pain right now," I shook my head, "I don't think she knew what she was getting herself into."

"There you are!" Esme called from down the hall breaking my train of thoughts about Rose and her wants of a natural birth. "How are they holding up?" She pointed to Rose's hospital room.

"Let's just say," Edward chuckled, "Emmett's in more pain that Rosalie I bet....." another chuckle.

"Edward Cullen....do not crack jokes at a time like this." Esme moved to that her right index finger was now pointing at her son while her left hand rested on her hip, the 'mother pose'. I wondered briefly if I would learn the 'mother pose' or was it something that came with time....with wisdom. "Oh," Esme relaxed her stance as she took note of Annalea. "What's the matter sweetheart?" She knelled down so she was on the same level as Annalea whose eyes were a little red and puffy from crying. "Are you getting sleepy?"

"Yeah, it's already an hour past her bedtime." Edward cradled Annalea closer to his chest, she fit just right.

"Sweetheart..."Esme patted Annalea's head in the perfect grandmother matter.

"I think it's going to be awhile before Rose gives birth, at least that's what the nurse told me." I explained to Esme.

"Do you want me to take her to Carlisle office? It's just 2 floors down and there is a sofa. She can rest." See...now that's why I love Esme so much! She's always got the best ideas!

"Yeah!" I smiled at my mother in law. "That would be great! Thank you!"

Edward handed Annalea over to her grandmother and before I knew it, Esme was taking her away, whispering things about butterflys and unicorns.

"Do you wanna search this place for some coffee?" I took hold of Edward's hand.

"Bella," He laughed. "Carlisle's been at this hospital for as long as I can remember, the coffee here sucks."

"Doesn't matter....any kind of caffine will do." I yawned.

"You could go home you know? You said it yourself, Rose isn't going to be in labor for awhile."

"No Edward, I want to be here for her...whatever she needs." My head turned from his gaze as another scream came from Rosalie's room. "Besides, I really think she's freaking out."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Edward agreed.

"Was I like that?" I questioned.

"Bella, you had a c-section remember."

"Yeah, but I mean I don't remember much about that day, except for you holding my hand...and well then seeing Annalea for the first time."

"No," He kissed my cheek then smiled. "You weren't like that. They gave you pain medication right away." He let out a deep sigh, "Which is why I'm not going home either, Emmett's is falling apart, I meant what I said, I honestly don't think he can handle this pressure. When he passes out...which he will, it's a _Swan_ thing...."

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face...."

Edward continued, ignoring me, "I'm the only one that has enough muscle to lift him up. Otherwise, he'd just be passed out, laying on the cold hard hospital floor until he comes around."

"Speaking of strong men... where is Jasper?"

"I called his cell, then Alice's cell, then their home number, but they aren't answering."

I thought about what Alice and Jasper could possibly be doing to keep them from answering a phone, it wasn't like it was too late in the eveing....mayber they were....stop that! I do not want to finish that thought. "Best not bother them right now." I blushed. "Did you leave a message?"

"Yup."

"Well, alright. I guess we could go get a soda or something, since you say the coffee is pure mud." I laughed at my own joke. "And I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind something to drink. And maybe we'll find some ice chips for Rose."

"Yeah, cafeteria is on the second floor, we could check on Annalea while we're down there." Edward and I stood from our bench, headed toward the elevator but before we could push the 'down' button, we heard Rosalie scream at the top of her lungs, followed by Emmett's cursing, the something hard and hollow hitting the wall from inside of her room.

"Let's take the long way around," Edward ushered us toward the stairs, "and give the parents-to-be some privacy."

"Yeah...defiantly." I agreed.

* * *

**So some people have asked why I haven't updated in awhile, and the answer is that I was busy with 'real' books. I just finished "Perfect Chemistry" by Simone Elkeles. By far, a great novel in deed. It's a Romeo and Juliet kind of love story, but believe me....it's no gushy gushy I love you and you love me kind of story. Set in a modern day Chicago suburb, Alex is Mexican and in a gang. Brittany is white, wealthy and a cheerleader. But there is alot underneath both of them. They don't fall in love at first sight, thank god, but their love is gradual and everything comes full circle at the end....it's worth the read...trust me.**

**If you guys are looking for books to read, I also suggest you check out "Evernight" and it's sequel "Stargazer" by Claudia Grey. BIG twist in the middle of Evernight that I DID NOT SEE COMING! **

**Besides, "Perfect Chemisty" "Evernight" and "Stargazer" I've also fallen in love with "Evermore" by Alyson Noel...it's just amazing....amazing! Beautifly written.**

**Special thanks to: Soccer11, carterjo, .glvZ.., blackandivorykeys, edwardcullenforever2010 and dolphinherovamp5 all of who have added INTO THE OCEAN to their story alerts.**

**To: CACullen, vhawk730, ., chloee'xo, blackandivorykeys, muccour and dolphinherovamp5, thanks for adding INTO THE OCEAN as one of your favorites...THANKS GUYS!**

**Thank you EsmeCullen2398 for adding me to your author alert.**

**To :cullenest1918, ctyank and cookieluver4ever, I love you all! Thank you for adding me as one of your favorite authors. I think you guys have damn good taste in authors by the way. You all get 1,000 brownie points with me...usable at any time for anyting. **

**Check out this video on youtube..."Rob Pattinson dances to Single Ladies" Posted by: butpiecesofwhat**


	27. Welcome to Fatherhood

"They can grow up together." Esme hugged Renee's shoulders. "They'll be the best of friends."

Renee's eyes glistened as she watch the newly born child suckle in it's sleep.

"So small." Emmett cooed at his newborn child. "So small and fragile."

It's strange in a way. Just over an hour ago all of us were on the break of a heart attack. The entire hospital felt like a mental ward. My nails were starting to bleed, that's when Edward finally pulled my hand away from my mouth funny, I hadn't noticed the pain. I'd never had a nervous habit, usually I was the one in control. But when you're locked outside of your bestfriends hospital room while your brother and father-in-law are the only life lines you have, you tend to do some pretty stupid stuff. Like biting you nails. Or drinking 6 cups of coffee within 2 hours. Like Alice needed coffee to begin with. If she wasn't bouncing off the walls before, she sure as hell was now...literally. Alice and Jasper had arrived shortly after Edward and I searched the hospital for something decent to drink. We ended up with coffee...like I originally wanted. I'm wasn't sure if it was the idea of being in a hospital...you know, surrounded by serious people, that had got me thinking serious people drink coffee. I'd feel out of place with anything else. Or maybe I'd watch too many Grey's Anatomy's...

"How do you do it?" Emmett asked no one in particular, his eyes were on his child, sleeping soundly behind the glass wall of the nursery room. "The whole world seems different now."

"You're a daddy now. Everything revolves that child. You're in for life."

"Dad!" I run to my father, which is something I normally don't do. It's not that I don't love him, we just have this clearly defined relationship where hugs and 'I love you's' aren't apart of our everyday vocabulary. But in this moment, when a fresh new life has enter this world, hugging my father just seemed right. "About time you got here."

"Gotta make sure the world is safe my our new little one." Charlie goes to pat Emmett on the shoulder. "Congulations son."

Seriously, I was about to cry. But....my daughter decided she wanted a closer look at her new cousin, so she pressed her nose against the glass wall, only she did it with too much force and before I could back her body away, she realized it hurt. "Aw, sweetheart!" I half giggled at her....it was kindof funny. "Let mommy see?" I pressed my hand against her cheek, which seemed to east some of her pain as she started to calm down. I think sleeping in an unfamiliar place last night really was doing her some damage. I kissed her cheek, then her nose. "See? All better now." Annalea smiled at me, and in that moment, all was right with the world.

"Just think of the possibilities." Alice hand her index finger on her lower lip, defensivly I pulled away from her, knowing all to well what that look could mean. Shopping. "Oh! And the holidays are coming up!" Gees, I better make my escape quicker.

"Dad....dee." Nice pairs of eyes, including my own, studied the 5 month old child in my arms. Three heart beats later, I asked the obvious question.

"Did she just say...did she just..."

"She said 'daddy'." Edward stood from across the room, and in what seemed like no time at all, he had Annalea in his arms...the perfect father daughter moment. "Say it again." He asked her. Annalea just looked at him like he was from another planet. "Go ahead sweetheart, say, 'daddy'." Annalea went about her business, ignoring her father's request, as well as all the eys on her. Clapping her chubby hands and kicking her feet, she knew she did a good thing and from the look of her happy-go-lucky smile, she knew she was special. My daughter...smug. She got that from the _Cullen_ side.

"I can't believe it!" I finally realized my daughter had just spoken her first word, DADDY. "Good job!" I clapped my hands along with her a smiled so wide, my face was sure to hurt for days to come...I didn't care.

"Wow." Jasper was defiantly impressed.

Renee sniffed a wiped a fallen tear, "They grow up so fast."

"Too fast." Esme added, her hand on her heart. What was with grandmothers?

"Did you hear that Uncle Emmett! She said her first word!" I rushed up to my oversized teddy bear of a brother and gave him the biggest hug imaginable. "She said her first word on Ashlyn's birthday! Isn't that amazing!"

"Sure is kid-o." He ruffled my hair.

"Are you ready to bring baby Swan to your wife?" The nurse came around the wall, with Ashlyn in hand. Ashlyn Swan.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I meant for this one to be alot longer but my mind is in overdrive. TOMORROW I WILL DO NOTHING BUT WRITE!!! PROMISE!

Thank you to those who added this story to your Story Alerts: avidtwilightreader08, -x-AngelsEyes-x-, lanaecullen and Mrs. Edward Pattinson (Well...you can have Mrs. Edward Pattinson...just as long as I get Mrs. Robert Pattinson!)

Thank you to those who added this story to your Favorite Stories: ShiningCrane, andreabl2, awocri, MrsRobertPattinson95, Ianaecullen, EeDdWwAaRrDdiSAsExYBeASt51 and prolog08

And to...ShiningCrane, advidtwilightreader08, EeDdWwAaRrDdiSAsExYBeASt51and twilighter718....seriously? You guys added me to your favorite authors? You do realize my ego is swollen so big it's in it's very own time zone right now.


	28. Still a Sex God

_Three years later..._

In moments like this, I didn't feel like a mother. I didn't feel like a wife. I wasn't sad or angry or even happy.

In moments like this, I felt like a sex god.

How many times in mine and Edward's relationship did we end up making out in a closet? Too many to count. You'd think that after 5 years of marriage, plus having a 3 year old daughter would have slowed us down, but it didn't. If anything, we appreciated eachother more...our love had grown to a level that only the two of us could understand. He loved that I had given birth to his child. I loved that he loved our child.

Our sexual relationship had grown too. Our love making grew to be something different, something more.

"You are positively amazing," He kissed my neck. "You know that?"

"Hum...." Was all I could tell him, it took too much energy and wasted time to speak actual words.

"O-tays! I's weady!"

Edward chuckled beside me but did not release his grip from my waist. He simply positioned our bodies to a more thoughtful pose as our daughter came into the kitchen then towards the pantry.

"You'se goona wove its." She said, with both hands clapping in front of her, something she surely had picked up from her Aunt Alice.

"Alright, let's have a see." Edward then held my hand as he guided me to the living room. It was Easter, and we were at the Cullen house back in Forks for the annual Easter egg hunt, followed by the Cullen tradition of 'hiding the beers', which only adults were allowed to play.

"I hope this one's better than last time." I said under my breath remembering last weekend when Annalea decided to 'clean' the bathroom. Toilet paper was wet and water was everwhere. Soap bubbles covered the bathtub and my shampoo bottle had gone missing. Still missing come to think of it.

"Nows, I's twies my best." Annalea warned. "Tusk memba that when u's see hem." Oh God. "Now wooks!"

I had every possible bad thing imagined in my head. Paint, fingernail polish, ribbons, glitter. What I didn't have pictured in my head, was perfection.

"We's dids a good yab wight?" Ashlyn asked as she handed a raddle to J.J. Yes, J.J. Jasper Wyatt Whitlock Jr. Only 6 weeks old. "Ant Awuiss tinks it good." Ashlyn rubbed J.J.'s belly.

"And believe it or not, they didn't have any help from me." Alice stood from her chair. She was the supervisor for Annalea and Ashlyn's 'suprise'. They had decided that after he messed his clothes from his last feeding, that they would dress him. They said they didn't need any help, but we all knew the two three year olds taking care of a 6 week old baby, didn't equal anything pretty. Alice had said that she was just going to relax on the sofa, she was still tired from her ordeal giving birth to J.J. The girls knew she had been sick and tired alot since the baby had came, so they didn't question when their aunt took her seat on the sofa, just a few feet from her son. "They actually did a pretty good job." Alice was proud for her not-fashion-challenged nieces.

"He looks so hansome!" I told both girls honestly.

"You two did a good job." Edward added.

"Otays, now it's me's twun. I's gos gets daddy and mamma." Ashlyn zoomed out of the livingroom, her blond hair bouncing with her. She had the face and eyes of Emmett but the hair and attitude of Rosalie. Ashlyn Swan, our little Rose bud.

"How are you feeling?" I sat down next to Alice and rubbed her hand. "You gettin any better?"

"Yeah, my energy is starting to come back, but with feeding and diaper change schedules, it's hard to get any decent sleep you know?"

"Oh, we know all too well." Edward told her, then went to J.J. to play with his feet. "Alice, you look pretty beat." Alice glared at her brother. "You can go upstairs and lay down for awhile. I'll come wake up in a few hours."

Alice usually argued with Edward, so it surprised even me when she said, "Ok, I'll just go take a cat nap." And with that, she headed up the stairs.

Alice had a very difficult pregnancy, and then a horrible delivery. Her body was just so small, and J.J. had been just too big. 9 lbs 4 oz. For the last 4 months of Alice's pregnancy, she had been put on bed-rest and since she wasn't really into television, her entertainment came in just one form, reading. She had gotten this book that was then turned into a movie and she wouldn't stop talking about it. She said that even though it was about vampires, it's underlined conflicts everyone could relate to. Not feeling pretty, how to compromise. How to fight for the things you believe in. How love is not a walk in the park.

"Ok, ok we're coming!" Ashlyn was pulling Emmett through the hall toward the living room where her 'suprise' was waiting. "You know, you're pretty strong for a little girl."

"Ta-Da!" Ashlyn jumped up and down pointing to her new 6 weeks old cousin. "Look at hems! Hems look so cute!"

"He sure does." Rosalie patted Ashlyn's head.

"Ok! Everything's already!" Esme called from the backyard.

"Come on Ash-win!" Annalea sprinted towards her grandmother. "We's gots to get awls the eggs!"

"I's comin Anna-wee!" Ashlyn followed her out the back door.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." Jasper said as he made his way out to the backyard, J.J. sleeping in his arms. "Did Alice get some sleep?"

"Yeah," I told him, "Edward took her upstairs, I think I'll go get him, let him know we're about to start the Easter egg hunt." Jasper nodded.

I made my way up the stairs after I had closed the photobook and put it back in it's rightful place. Memories were running through my head so fast, it was beginning to make me dizzy. 7 years I had known Edward, 5 of those years I'd spent married to him. 3 of those years we spent raising our daughter. How did I ever get so lucky? I use to think that happy ever afters, never really happened. But now, as I claimed the stairs two at a time, I second guessed my first conclusion. What if, happy ever afters were possible. What if you had a group of people all working together for the same goal? Why wouldn't it be possible? 'Oh well.' I told myself. It really didn't matter. I was happy. My family was happy. The youngsters were happy. What more could a girl ask for?

"Come to visit your old stompin ground?" Edward's voice snuck up form behind me as I entered his old bedroom. "You know, it's been awhile since I had you in this room."

"Oh no you don't!" I smacked his arm away from me. "The Easter egg hunt is about to begin and if we're late, we have the face the wrath of two very spoiled, little girls. Not to mention, Emmett's empty stomach."

"Oh I think I can handle the big one." Edward chuckled. "But I'm a little worried about you," he teased, "You think you have handle the little two all by yourself?"

"HA HA HA." I rolled my eyes. "Very funny. Now let's go."

"Bella?" Edward turned my body around so that my face could meet his. "I love you so much you know that?" He asked.

"I know that." I whispered and kissed his nose. "And the feeling is likewise."

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows. "Prove it." And with that, he kissed me, standing in his old bedroom, just like he kissed so many times, so many years ago. The picture of perfection.

* * *

THE END

Do you guys think the ending sucked? I'm thinking about re-doing it this weekend. I suck at endings. Well, just let me know if you liked it or not, I don't really like it but...whatever. You guys can bash this chapter if you want, I really want to know how I can improve it. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, just let me know honestly what you think. Thanks~

THANK YOU...piggy2320 for adding INTO THE OCEAN to your story alerts.

THANK YOU...Imbathurst, piggy2320 and iloveChiodosXD for adding INTO THE OCEAN as one of your favorites...I'm glad you guys liked it.


	29. Wrap Up

To all the people that have added 'Into The Ocean' to your Favorite Stories list, let me just say...thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you guys actually liked my story. I write what I would want to read. So, in turn, the mere fact that you guys like to read my writing, makes my heart swell.

To SamiLynn23 - I AM SORRY I FORGOT TO ADD YOU! This is my personal message to you (well, my personal message that the world will see...) THANK YOU FOR READING AND THANK YOU FOR LIKING!

**Favorite Story: (232)**

edwardsgirlsince1901, lauraelizabeth324, CSWells, tr19, twilightfan12345, cheerychick05, lev1989, klulu120, lostfreak2k10, rainbox18, marinebrat29, DarbyCullen, kpinky28, starlight-angel-05, TwilightxFanpire, _TinaBaby, married71203, missy twilight, _shewhoshallwrite, coffeelover402, Dennyrose, cullenloverforever101, Mayumi-Cullen, iluvtwilight93, Evie-Cullen, ladorepugs, blackandivorykeys, AsweomePrincess, Memoris of a Priestess, FanfictionVirgin , isabellacullen1901, msbutterflycat, Edwardlylove, wastedwanderer, cullengirl08, AbbyluvsTwilight, Avatar2016, Bellaloves2, mskaylacullen, churroettes94, sassyscaps, CACullen, vhawk730, chloee'xo, blackandivorykeys, muccour, dolphinherovamp5, ShiningCrane, andreabl2, awocri, MrsRobertPattinson95, Ianaecullen, EeDdWwAaRrDdiSAsExYBeASt51, prolog08, Imbathurst, piggy2320, iloveChiodosXD, TnC143, peridotskye, EdwardandBellaFan1, EdwardxBellaxLover, alipunk, FanofBellaandEdward, twianime01, lilly9999, hklover12, kitty1591, syd0814, Godric G, clarice09, vepo6, Babeland2009, elise2396, ImaginationLover,Cullenfreak212, Carliee-x, cloisleytonforever, trishchar, meluvpirates, ashlee07, Jewels1988, Bellaklutz22, heathernichole05, fanficreader83, xxmarketsnifferxx, gohermione, xoxolovesedwardxoxo, mamato4, Isabellavampira, MaxandFang4evr, Horus56, GemmaFL, Andie95, deepsoul1004, HotTamalie333, dashling01, sacoyawild, Stratan, prettyinviolet, azora5013, Londa Cullen-Black, xoASHLEYxo, akamitsukai, twilightsaga4eva, SamBee44, Sahaquiel-Angel, bstoke10, AngelAtDawn, Hopeless Romantic In Love, Missy1879, beesha42, Ember07, sujata790, jennyb4, .glvZ.., LOVEisKEY, Sarah0874, wonderland15, twilightsagaxx, Emmett's Teddy, DoodleBugNY, NikaAlexa, eddiduck95, keirashay, figment7, kpetroski, annamason233, CT Twilight Fan, shorty1773, BoomOx, Premrose, Team Switzerland for3v3r, MeMyselfandI67, EVaughn1212, tay tay twilight, chlowhudgens, kittyk8, basketsarah120, grandslam-09, curioussarah, nippykaok, ..XxX, izzyswan41, Bella Marie Cullen 213, tennishog, Al Luver, Aphrodite Cullen, bgildab, twifan1987, Pumpkinpie87, cmwjones, twichic1996, .luv, AngelSoul Cullen, paredescolombia, Midnight Worker, poppy111, CoffeyCake13, Yuumei-tenshi, anita30, lean238, vkrandoff, gwyl96, isamadda, Abril S. Anzelmetti, EMRO, Twilightvrfreak, Magicfarmer, briabellasofie, derhake, ultraviolet10, NikaAlexa, Yin-yang-shabang, mel1992, cullenluver8888, Forever The End, Emmettlover01, EMRO, WhoWantsToBeHuman, Vicky-T12, sassylilangel06, secretfanoftwilighter, DaisyS2, Wants2BeACullen, KStewRPattz, StephR428, xyueuchihax, twilight37, Lexie-is-the-best, Teachaa, xxxkristenxxx, FriendOfAll, 24chachy, Daddy's Little Projector, swimprincess47, whiplashes, kawaianuhealehua, Multibooklover, boo334, thewhoreofedward, Pri2201, Catalina Leone, GothBunny259, TroylovesGabi, jaspercullenluva98, LaShorty, lil shuna, karebear9593, edwardlover55, katekate13, vampireboysfan, celticfan, Nehnah14, s jackson cullen, twifan788, Elianette, Twihard-001, DaryItzy, AnthousaVamplover9, rose. deen, beccathing22, OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, Mae017, supernatural-demon, greeneyes1998, BelieveInLoveAtFirstSight, Jenny Stone, TwerdLife, HollyandLaverneLoveRpattz,the girl with the black scarf and shirley123!

To all of those who added 'Into The Ocean' to your Story Alerts, not only did you guys like my story, but you cared enough to wait long, (too long in some cases) for me to update. Thank you. You patience was appreciated.

**Story Alerts: (103)**

edwardsgirlsince1901, Bella Marie Whitlock, Smiles93, cmm1605, singingalone, tr19, kiaras-magical-melody, justadreamer26, DefyingGravitywJB, Love2Ramble, taniarose07, SeduceMeEdward, Hockeyhunni26, twilightlove16, kataang-or-Zutara, klulu120, shaebo, KaysEdward, CaughtMySelfFalling, hotbutter, apples-bananas, Barbie2, Fireflies784, TeamEdwardLover, Jacoblover16, amandasd10, beyondhope0322, such a twilight obsessor, sskittleysweet, MaggieMay14, emilydeari, Mdots, flyingmonkey101, DarbyCullen, Iabellavampira, AdabellaCullen, babystar21, xDreamOn'94, misskaterinab, shewhoshallwrite, edwardlovinmom, mjdanny, bia swan '2', sarah1485, MaraJadiMaster, Chloe McMurray, rissaroo1800, Gilmore4life3, TwilightJonasLuver, MakeJasperMineNOW, ShiningCrane, vtang, ladorepugs, Memoris of a Priestess, sevenmagix, tokyolover, yourbrowneyedgirl, andreabl2, Kip85, msbutterflycat, Edwardlylove, rainbow18, TheRedRoseFairy, CHOCKS ES COOOOOL, Bellaloves2, jessmarie12, Mazza, theadventurer, churroettes94, Soccer11, carterjo, .glvZ.., blackandivorykeys, edwardcullenforever2010, dolphinherovamp5, avidtwilightreader08, -x-AngelsEyes-x-, lanaecullen, Mrs. Edward Pattinson, piggy2320, Imagination Lover, xoxolovesedwardxoxo, prettyinviolet, xoASHLEYxo, 6se08, BoomOx, Prerose, Bella Marie Cullen 213, GoldyLocks10, CharmedTwilight, 00JesSiCa00, twilght37, Teachaa, whiplashes and Pri2201, KickAssKatelyn, badkatkillkill, TheGirlWithTheBluescarfan, IzzyCullen16, katkat99, Jenny Stone, TwerdLife and xXnmjXx!

**Author Alerts: (48)**

Ikb68, edwardsgirlsince1901, Twilightfan1717, shewhoshallwrite, Kataang-or-Zutara, msbutterflycat, AmimegirlKiki, churroettes94, Bellaloves2, EsmeCullen2398, babystar21, eyes-on-fire09, Mzcoqueta, mickey823, Izzy Bella1235, pinki84297, Viksta, iLOVEmike, szszszssz, biteme1993, mrs. ellecullen, Bella Marie Cullen 213, jacetyler12, RosieTWILIGHTx, .luv, wackynicolecsu, amanda20111986, favludo, twerd-TSR-TEAP, AdelleJessop, paulineta, XxElissexX, jamcam1656, Alice Cullen ever, nessiemyinspiration, whiplashes, jaspercullenluva98, lupita96, Jamie0726, CrazyPeopleAreMyPeople, Twihardlover4, KaitinStarklvr, AnthousaVamplover, Stark-n-Dimitri-luvr95, Kstew-Rpatz-TL, JulesColes3, xenacullen and shirley123!

Now, I still don't understand how I...little old me...could be even thought of as someone's favorite author! I make alot of mistakes and it takes me forever to update but you guys just came along for the ride, and what a great ride it was. You guys rock, and I promise that my writing is only getting better and better.

**Favorite Author: (90)**

Jacoblover16, rainbox18, edwardsgirlsince1901, xDreamOn'94, shewhoshallwrite, DennyRose, Twilighter328, AsweomePrincess, Memoris of a Priestess, x . X Tabbi .X x, newer-duet, ANGSCOTT, msbutterflycat, RAWR. Edward. is. Mine., BFFs-Fur-Ever, churroettes94, Bellaloves2, PetLover09, cullenest1918, ctyank, cookieluver4ever, ShiningCrane, advidtwilightreader08, EeDdWwAaRrDdiSAsExYBeASt51, twilighter718, elise2396, flipper-ace, KT500LOL, kimberleykm, chxu0303, sujata790, twilightsaga4eva, xoxolovesedwardxoxo, A.R.N.1994, twilightluver92, Mzcoqueta, A.R.N.1994, twilightluver92, BoomOx, twianime01, Breille, TinkerBell980, curioussarah, .Volleyball, erin rosaline cullen, Bella Marie Cullen 213, ..XxX, CoffeyCake, RosieTWILIGHTx, jacetyler12, twichic1996, .luv, 00J3SsIcA00, isamadda, whitewolf29, twilight-82195, rachael-cullen222, ShawberryCullen, skynerraw, violinist3865 and amanda20111986, cullenluver8888, paulineta, xyueuchihax, teamedward174eva, newmoonlover21, whiplashes, kelsey22 and shimmerandsparkle, GothBunny259, Jamie0726, jaspercullenluva98, Twihardlover4, lupita96, Lexiblue45, Daryltzy, AnthousaVamplover, rose. deen, Jareth'sTrueQueen, Stark-n-Dimitri-luvr95, flipper-ace, Polyistalish8907, katekate13, Kstew-Rpatz-TL, Twilightluvers698, nessa81833, s jackson cullen, xenacullen and Jenny Stone!

To Flora73

**:Yes, Edward's muscles are def. 'yum'. LOL What I wouldn't give to be one of the sparkly crystals on him when he hits the sunlight. Yeah...**

To Iadorepugs

******:The Breaking Dawn Youtbe suggestions was just so funny, I had to share it with you guys! No, I didn't make it, I'm sorry to say I'm not that creative. But yeah, it brought a smile to my face and I'm glad it did the same to you! I find myself checking her youtube page almost everyday for new Twilight updates.**

To tr19

**********:I'm glad we both liked 'PERFECT CHEMSITY'! You should watch the Youtube video...it's pretty funny and the author makes a cameo.**

To msbutterflycat

******************:Thank you, for thanking me, for thanking you! LOL LOL**

To justadreamer26

**********************:I loved 'BLOOM'! I actually liked it so much I bought 'PERFECT YOU' and now I want to buy 'SOMETHING, MAYBE'. If you have any other suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me, I'm starting my own library and it's quickly filling up. Just don't try and get me to read 'UGLIES' I mean, I'm sure it's a good book and all, it just looks kindof stupid...but in all fairness, I said the same thing about Twilight. (HOLD UP HOLD UP HOLD UP...let me clarify...I thought Twilight was going to be really stupid at first because it was about vampires and in my world, anything to do with vampires and witches and warlocks and werewolves equals stupid. I didn't realize that Twilight had so much more to offer than just some chick falling in love with a vampire.)**

To Memoirs of a Priestess

**************************:I can't believed you felt honored to be thanked. Well...I felt honored that you ever read my stroy LOL. But I know what you mean, just seeing you screenname up there kindof give you butterflies in your stomach doesn't it? Well, that's what it does for me.**

TO EDWARDSGIRLSINCE1901

******************************:You are possibly the coolest chick I've ever met...ah...well...emailed. LOL I look forward to all of your reviews, you crack me up. Hopefully your computer is still in one piece. It's been a blessing for you to not only read my story...but like it. It's make my ego it's big as Paris Hilton's!**


End file.
